


BeeWare or Bee Sari

by Mamabot (JeanFi)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherhood, F/M, Family, Humanized, Prime Blood, Romance, mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 40,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7863166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanFi/pseuds/Mamabot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another story in my Prime Blood saga.  This time Bee is accidentally shot with the Human-virus. So is a Decepticon Scout. Now he has to hunt him down and find out what he is up to. He will need Harley's help. Harley is willing to help the 'man' who seems familiar to her, some how. How will she react when she finds out he is not actually HUMAN.</p><p>(Chapter 4) Later on in his life, he is stationed in Detroit where he meets Sari Sumac. And he brings her home to Cybertron. There, he is her guide to Cybertronian life. Just as he has always been a mech she could lean on in fun or fear, now she is ready to become family. How will that go over with the others? Vorns pass, and as a full fledged adult, the two friends rekindle their friendship into a romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bee and 'Con Sky turn human in a scuffle. Bee gets a human female to help him capture Sky before he can blow the power plant?)
> 
> Her name is Harley, as in Harley Davidson Motorcycles.
> 
> In my AU a mixture of G1, Bay-verse, then Animated.  
> I see it like the Autobots first arrived G1, based in Oregon. Later, moved to California when the All Spark showed up. Later to Detroit to handle that. Problem, by problem, they moved their base, and can establish several bases throughout Earth, Cybertron, ect.

~~  
   The I-405 at noon normally isn't a problem on a Sunday for Harley.  If it hadn't been for her dogs in the back seat barking their heads off she never would have seen it coming up behind her.   
   Normally her two dogs only get like this in the car at a stop light next to another dog, so why are they going bonkers now. She glances back to chistize them when she sees the speeding cars. _Why the heck are these two bozos street racing down the highway?  Are they filming a movie around here and she somehow got in their way?_  
    Still behind her, she sees the yellow Camero and the blue/black Saturn Sky swap paint side by side.   _Wow, somebody's paint shop is going to love getting that business_.  
    Veering away from each other, she figures they are done.    
     _Oh no_ , they come at each other again.  They have veered apart in order to get better ramming impact.  
     "Oh crap," unfortunately as they decide to come at each other again, she's in between them.  Sky tries to come right at her using her to his advantage.  She can tell Sky is hoping to hip check her tiny white Honda and slam it into the Camero.  At 70/80 miles an hour with her little tin can it's gonna be ugly… for her.    
      She slams on the breaks bringing herself to halt. "Ha, take that!"  Her dogs yelp to the sudden jolt, hitting the floor.    
     But the Sky continues to slide all the way across the highway, just missing her car by a few feet.  As Harley hit the breaks, so had Camero had also slowed. Sky misses him as well, slamming into the separation wall. Camero flips a 180 and is now nose to nose with the stopped Sky.  
     Harley tries to floor it and accelerate  away from these two nuts. "Aw, crap!"  Her beater of a car starts sputtering and starts smoking.  She has no choice but to limp it over to the far right and out of the rest of traffic's way.    
      Sky peels out in reverse and heads towards her again.  Camero follows.    
     "What are you crazy people doing?!!"  She gets out of her car, hoping Looney Sky and Toney Camero keep going down the road, not towards her.   But she doesn't expect this:  
      Camero unfolds to an eighteen foot robot?  Sky follows suit right beside it, no taller.  Camero slams Sky in the knee with his own footas it tries to reach for her Honda.  Sky forgets the Honda to shove Camero back.  Camero raises his fists ready for the stand off or fight which ever Sky wants.

      Harley can't believe her eyes. Still she shouts out, "Well?  Don't just stand there.  Kick his can!"   
     Sky and Camero look down at her confused.   
     She points to Camero, "Don't give me that look.  Kick his butt. Or whatever he's got."  Camero points to himself.  "Yes you, Yellow!  He tried to hurt my furry babies."  The dogs whine from the back seat of the Honda, frightened by the robots.  She pulls off her high heal., "Look, I've had a really crappy day.  I'm ready to take him on, but I've seen you in action."  Camero leans into her.  "Yeah, I was at Mission City.  I've seen you do damage with your butt in a sling, so kick his can or I will!  Nobody messes with my dogs."  She throws her shoes at Sky.   
      Sky turns to Camero laughing at him and further teasing him in a forgein language.  Camero pulls out a cannon and shoots Sky right in the chest knocking him to his aft.  Then he turns to her with all the body language _Are you satisfied?_     
     She shakes her head, "No, because he is getting back up."  Without breaking his gaze with her, he points his arm cannon back, shoots Sky two more times.  "Better.  Now you better get out of here.  I hear CHP on the way."  He drops to his wheels and opens his door.   
    The sirens and lights are flashing their way towards them.  
     " _Come on baby, light my fire …,"_ begins to play from the Camero.  She laughs.   
    How can she resist? So, she grabs her purse and the two leashes, scurrying her dogs into the Camero. They tear off down the highway. Harley directs him down a few side streets to avoid the local law enforcement who have probably been informed by the CHP.  
     He waivers a moment when she Harley directs him to car wash. "Shh, you DON'T want to know how I know about this hide and seek trick."  
     What passes for an amused rumble, vibrates through his engine, then he rolls in, and the sirens continue down the street.  
  
      Inside, letting the warm soapy bubbles slide over his chasse, he asks, _"So do you need a ride home?"_  
      Harley soothes his dash, wipeing off dog fur.  "I'll be fine if you need to get somewhere else or go finish off Sky. Just let me out when we get done here."  They sit silently letting the car wash finish it's cycle.

      Exiting the wash, Harley reaches for the door handle, "See you around, Yellow."  But the door is locked tight.  "I'll be fine.  Just go."  
     In his most gentleman like tone he replies. _"I shall see you home little lady.  It's the least I can do."_ Then she can swear he is laughing, _"It's been a hell of a day for me too."_  
      Harley settles back into the comfortable leather seat of the safe reliable transportation. "Thanks, I really appreciate it." She loots back and sees that both of her dogs are calmly stretched out together.  "I think they are, too."  
  
~  
    When Bumblebee set off this morning, the last thing he expected he would be doing is give a mid-twenty year old human woman and her two canine pets a ride home. Beating up Decepticons, sure, that he was more than expecting. This, though, is rather comforting.  
      Bee puts on some rock'n music that isn't too harsh, but definitely friends helping friends in times of need.  He respects her for many reasons but mostly because she doesn't ask any of those standard, "What's an alien like you doing on a planet like this" questions.  She's just going with it.    
     On the other hand, she did say she saw him in action before.  
  
     He's almost sorry when her direction lead him to her apartment garage. Then she begins giggling as they get close.  He gives her a _what?_ -like chirp.    
     Harley can't help but run a soft hand over the dash, "My friend Breanna and I were there in Mission City shopping.  Heh, she thought the big red and blue truck one was the most awesome one."    
     Bee gives a chirp that clearly was the rolling of the eyes tone. It's NOT the first time someone has cast their eye or optic on his leader.  Optimus has no idea how many hearts and sparks he has broken just by being who he is: loyal, leader, and protector.  
     Harley leans closer to his dash and whispers as he pulls into the drive way, "Big and brutal is one thing, but to keeping up the fight with one leg tied behind your back?  Now that is down right courageous."    
     She could swear the glass to Camero begin to turn a tinge blush-red.  She just beams, "You can stop here, this is my spot."    
     He pulls into the garage area but can't unfold, the area is just too tiny, which just might be to his blushing saving grace. He pops the door open, and as she exits, tips the seat forward so her dogs can easily step out.  
    Dogs at her side, she turns in time to see him reset his driver's seat, "Do you need help with directions getting back to where ever you should have been?" __  
That show of kindness... he may be a gentlemech, but there is an honest respect and care for others that is a part of her soul.  It is a charm that reminds him of Elita and Firestar. It's not something you see with many.  Certainly not a lady to a gentleman. She didn't put him down, but was honestly asking him for his safe well being.  
    _No little lady I will be just fine,_ he responds John Wayne style.   _Thank you for your hospitality._  
     It's her turn to blush a little this time. "Anytime.  Just let me know if I can be of assistance."    
     He backs out of the slot, her hand still on his hood as he slides out from underneath her finger tips.  It sends a chill right through his Cybertronian body.  But he doesn't leave until he sees her disappear behind the locked apartment back door.

~~~  
    Bee is still tingling from her touch  and kindness as he heads back to the temporary base.    
    He should've know better.  He was distracted.  He should have seen it coming.  He knows better than be distracted.  He could shoot himself for what happened next.

     Bee is followed.  This is a temporary secret base in Velencia.  All security procedures were in place.  He crosses the gate to the rented ranch.  Sky slides up right behind him.  By the time he notices, it's already too late.   
    Sky rear-ends him.  Bee unfolded quickly and turns round.  He tries to pick up Sky and throw him, but Sky holds on tight hooking his claws into Bee's armor.  They both started rolling around. Sky latched onto the armor, Bee trying to pummel and pound him off.   
     By the time the others come out to see what was going on, Bee has succeeded and the fire fight has now started up.  The ruckus comes near Ratchet's temporary lab.    
    Sky fires a charge directly into Bee's cannon barrel disabling it.  In return, Bee kicks him down and stomps on Sky's own cannon until the barrel is bent.  If he fires, it would blow his whole arm off.   
    So they begin flinging stuff from Ratchet's lab at each other. Then they come to one part of the table and grab hypo-pistols of green liquid.  They both pick up what they figure are weapons.  They aim them at each other.  
     " **DON'T!!** "  Ratchet bellows. This is more and grumpy Ratchet, this is a horror of deadly warning.  Both Bee and Sky have their sights locked.  Ratchet can't tell Bee what it is without revealing the secret to Sky.  Sky whirls towards Jolt who instantly ducks (for he knows EXACTLY what it is).   
   Sky smirks with glee and turns his aim back to Bee.  He knows he has something good if the medics are scared.  He fires.  Bee replies instantly.  
    "Slag-it Bee, !!" Ratchet's voice is the last they hear before the ground rises up to black them out.

~0~  
    Bee slowly becomes conscious.  His head is screaming.  He rubs his eyes.  It's not his head that is screaming, it is Ratchet, Sideswipe and Jolt all together.  Bee slowly comes to his feet.  Feet?  He looks down.  WHOA! Human feet?  Then he looks at his hands.  
      He screams very loud, " **RATCHET**!!" It scares even himself!   The screaming outside stops instantly.  He steps out of the shelter to face their shocked faces.  
     They all say it at once, "Bee talks?"  
     Fuming Bee retorts, "Apparently.  And I have more than a few words--"  
     "Save it!" Jazz silences them.  They all turn to him.  "We've all got bigger problems.  Sky has escaped.  We still have his shell but, the human side of him is gone.  I have the shell secured,  but he was over heard stating that this plan worked better than he thought.  He intended to become human.  The Decepticons know about this virus, apparently."  
     They all seem to not be shocked by Bee's apparent humanness. That does bother Bee though!  
    "Jazz, you really didn't think we could keep it a secret forever, did you?  We've had more than a few incidences,"  Brawn is no help right now.  Ratchet silences him with a glare.  
      "That's only one of our problems right now.  Sky wanted to become human, but why?  We need to capture him.  How do you feel, Bee?"  
     "Well, now that you guys have stopped screaming, much better.  Except naked without my weapons."    
     They all snicker.  Bee  looks down at himself.  To his horror, he is completely naked in a human body.  Bee dashes back into the tent.  He finds the clothes on the foot of the cot he had been on.  This was something he certainly didn't have to deal with often in his armored shell .  He pulls on the weathered black jeans.  Then he dons the U2 band t-shirt, socks, and sneakers.  Under all the clothes he finds an envelope with his name on it.  He dumps out the contents.  A cell phone.  A wallet.  He opens it.  A fake CA license names him as B. B. Pax.    
    That simple three letter name It makes Bee swallow hard.  This came from Optimus.  Optimus gave him his name.  Bee knows he better not screw up this mission.  
     He also finds a set of keys to a Mustang.  There is about two hundred dollars in cash in the wallet.  A set of eye glasses.  Lastly. was a small box.  Inside the lid is a simple message, _You are going to need this._    
     He has seen it a few times.  There were times he found Optimus and Ironhide quietly in a corner eating it while gazing at the stars.  _Poco's Energon,_ they called it.  He takes a taste of it.  Oh this is awesome.  So much better in a human mouth.  He devoures it all, the note he safely tuck into his wallet.

    He catches sight of himself in the mirror in the corner of the tent.  He looked like a short, stocky twenty year old white male human.  His hair is yellowish blond with a black streak right down the center.  He smiles, he looks like a punk rocker, but with blazing electric blue eyes.   
   "Ah, these must be Primo's glasses," he slides them on.  He can still see, but the glow is cut making his eyes look normal human blue.  But he doesn't look too nerdy.  Just like your average guy who likes to hit the clubs.  He is very pleased.   
   In fact, he's going to enjoy this human experience!  Bumblebee, --no BB Pax strides out of the tent.

    Ratchet is waiting with his scanner at the ready and concerned orders. "Shoulder. Now."  
    Bee is very confused, "Excuse me?"  
    Ironhide steps up softly, "Show him your right shoulder."  Bee pulls up the t-shirt sleeve.  Ratchet examines it very closely.  Not a even a pencil line of the Autobot tattoo.  
    Ratchet shakes his head, "I don't like the looks of this, Jolt."  
    "Should we keep him here for observation?"  Jolt asks.  
    "Optimus wants him on that mission," Jazz reminds them.  
    Sideswipe reminds them all, "Optimus would never risk Bee's life for something like this."  
    Bee raises his hand. "Hold on a nano-click. What mission?"

    Jazz is the one to break the news, "Find Sky.  He's up to something.  Find him and call us.  Do not wait until the tattoo turns into a solid plate.  It will be too late by then."  
     "What are you talking about?"  Bee is so confused. "Too late for what? Isn't this just a holo-form or something? I'll just rematterialize in my Cybertronian protoform. Right?"  
      Ratchet shifts his weight unevenly from foot to foot.  Those who didn't know before are going to find out right now.  He doesn't like looking vulnerable, and not knowing all the facts, but he must for the safety of his friend, "Our Autobot sigil will show up on your right shoulder.  It will start black and thin.  But as time progresses, it will become raised, bold, hard and then turn to a solid silver plate.  If it becomes a solid plate it could be too late.  You won't be able to change back."  
     "You could die as a human.  The virus can only sustain you for so long,"  Jolt finishes the warning that Ratchet doesn't want to pass on.  
     "You mean to tell me I have a curse on my head?  I'm a ticking body of death? INFECTED!"  His eyes are wide with fear.  
     "That's why you don't have time to screw around if you are going to find Sky," Jazz reminds him. He also steps in front of the man so that his words will not pain their already upset CMO.  
     Jolt guides him with another option. "Or stay her where it might be safe and we will help you change back,"   
     Using snark to hide his disgrace, Ratchet quips, "Or we could shoot him in the butt with the untested antidote." Ratchet shrugs looking for a reason to pay Bee back for destroying his lab equipment.  Bee scowls at that.  
       "What do you want to do?"  Sideswipe asks Bee directly.  "It's your life. None of us, not even Optimus will blame you from bowing out of this mission."  
     "I don't know,"  Bee mumbles.  
  
    He turns away from them and has to weigh all the options. His chance at fun on a level like his close human friends. This adventure just came with a price and a mission. He could die all for fun and a risky mission.  He looks up at his friends, "What are our chances of finding Sky?"  
     "Same as usual,"  Jazz answers simply.  
      "Yeah, sucks slag,"  Bee retorts rubbing both hands through his soft hair.  The silence makes it clear:  it all rides on him.

       Then the heavy yet soft foot steps are heard.  Every one turns to look up at Optimus.  "I have faith in your choice, Bumble Bee."  His gaze is only for Bee.  

     Bee smiles at his friend and mentor.  He looks between Optimus and Ratchet two mechs he trusts whole-sparked. "How much time do I have?"  
     Optimus and Ratchet answer together, "Probably a week."  
    Bee looks to Ratchet, "No guarantees?"  Ratchet shakes his head.  "Then I better get moving.  Tell me what we do know." They give him a quick briefing:

       After Sky and Bee were hit, Sky was sequestered in a human brig with military clothing.  Apparently he was able to pick the lock and grab a set of military ID.  The base has been searched, he isn't here.  They are sure he scaled the wall.  But where is he headed?    
    Bee does remember the fight they had yesterday.  He had caught Sky returning from the coastal area.  He seemed to have some unusual nuclear readings.  He had laughed in Bee's face about the converters he would never find.  Bee had been trying to keep Sky from returning with his recon information.    
    Bee was the one with the most information.  He was going to have to figure this out… alone.  They give him a physical description of human Sky.  
    Optimus touches his shoulder again, "I have faith in you abilities, my young friend.  Just be careful."  
    Ratchet sends him with his own warning, "Don't do anything they did!"  Optimus  is not amused.  Bee can't help but laugh.    
     He hops into the Mustang and heads towards the gate.  He can't take an Autobot comrade because he doesn't want their Energon readings giving him away.  He sees his 'shell' off to the side.    
      He gets out and heads to it.  It's a very uneasy feeling seeing yourself out of body.  He touches it almost reverently.  Something floats to the ground.  A card.

Harley Cottonwood  
Special Education Instructor  
Rosewood Schools for the Disabled

 ****And then the address is listed.  Harley.  She could help him, and she did honestly offer.  It would be nice to see her again, too.  He hops into the Mustang and heads out.  Getting his bearings, heads towards her place.

~~0~~  
     It's dusk by the time he finds her apartment, he parks outside.  What can he say?  How will he introduce himself?    
    Boy did he wishes Sam was here right now.    
    As he sits there trying to get his plan together, he sees her.  She's taking her dogs for a walk.  And Australian shepherd and a spotted mutt of some kind.  The dogs clearly enjoy her company.  She ruffles their ears happily.    
      Then he sees his target a few paces behind Harley.    
      Bee leaps out of the Mustang and races right past Harley, straight at Sky.  Sky begins to run when he sees Bee.  Harley is very surprised to see two young guys chasing each other through the park hell bent on kicking each other's asses.    
     Sky leaps onto the nearest bus and takes off.  Bee races back to his Mustang and tears off after the bus.    
     Unfortunately, Bee gets pulled over by the cops in less than a block.  He is given a ticket.  Apparently, Jazz entered the fake information into the DMV,  otherwise, he knew he would be sitting in a brig:  Human or Autobot he would be dead meat.    
       But Sky also got away.  Bee is mad.  He slams a fist to the dashboard.  
        
      Something in the way Sky had smirked at Bee made him believe, Sky wanted to experience this human factor as well.  Maybe they weren't so different after all.  

        Harley.  Bee needs her help and decides to head back to her apartment.  As he approaches the door, he straightens out his clothes and gets bold.  Bee walks up to her door and knocks lightly.  She answers the door with two canine noses sticking out.  They sniff curiously, but not at all afraid.    
     That is very odd for Harley.  Oreo would have hid under the bed to a stranger.  Popeye would have barked his head off to protect his mistress.    
     Bee kneels down and strokes their chins and scratch into the ears.  They lick his cheek. "Hey there, buddies," he says so softly.  Then he looks up at Harley.   
     She is assessing him very carefully.  Friend or foe?  She is wary that he has won over her dogs so easily, but it doesn't mean she will be.  "May I help you?"  
     He stops his focus on the guardians, to straighten up and face the person he really wanted to see. This close to her own size, everything is so much more intense and amazing. Bee is stunned by her.  She is very beautiful.  Long straight dark back hair in a single braid down the back.  Her eyes of hazel.  She is in a dark green tank top, a set of dog tags around her neck and camo shorts.  Her own shoulder has a tattoo, an American Army Rangers mark.    
     He can really respect this woman.  She has spunk and fire.  She is not afraid.  She is smart and helpful.  She is compassionate.  He is in love instantly.  
     They should have warned him about these HUMAN feelings.   _Best friends, my aft!_  
     "May I help you?" she asks him again.  She can see he is stunned by her physical appearance, but that won't cause her to give him what he wants. If anything, it makes her a bit more on guard.   
      She gives a slight lift to her mouth, but she is also not stupid.  She won't be easily undone by a good looking face.  And she does see that!  She also sees a good strong set of shoulders.  They look like they have seen action, not the gym.  There is something about how he holds himself and the look in his eyes.  The young age is hiding a very serious side.  A side that has seen too much for his young age: hardened warrior.  She's seen this look on her much older brother.  
      "Ah…"  he is still lost.  She raises her eyebrows encouraging him to finish.  He tries again, "This is going to sound stupid."  
      "Oh I don't know.  I've heard some pretty lame lines.  Couldn't be worse than my last boyfriend and I still dated him.  Try me."  
     Bee smirks and stands up slowly.  "I need your help."  
     She crosses her arms over her chest, "Okay, this is new.  I'm listening."  
     "Not our here."  
     "Not in here either," she stays firm.  
     He drops his head and laughs at himself, "True.  I'm sorry.  Let me try again."  
     "Alright."  She gives him a second chance.  
     "I'm trying to find someone."  
     "The guy you were chasing across the park like you wanted to kick the crap out of him?  Gave you the slip, did he?"  
     The man's cheeks burn bright to his ego being smarted. "Yeah." Smarted, but not defeated. Nor is this childish revenge. No, there is a seriousness as to why he needs to find this guy.  
       "What did he do?"  
      Bee rubs his hand across the back of his neck.  What can he tell her?  In Autobot terms it was embarrassing: _a spy escaped our secret location with plans to rob the planet of energy?_   In human terms: _he kicked my butt and made me look like a fool?_  
  
      But she changes the subject. "Let me ask you a different question:  Why me?  Do I know you?  Have we met?"  
      He laughs hard.  She wasn't expecting this.  "In a way, you could say."  
     "What's that supposed to mean?" Eyes narrowing for closer inspection of him.  
     "Ah…. We met at Mission City at the scene of a disaster.  I saw you when your car broke down,"  he leaves it vague.  
     "Did you see… unusual stuff?"  She is testing him.  
      He leans in with a test of his own, "Unusual for whom?  This is California the land of movies.  Spielberg, Lucas and Bay.  Who knows what we have seen?"  
     She smiles, "Very true.  So how would you like to get a drink?"  He nods.  "You are taking your own car."  
     He gives her a tidbit of more information about their meeting. "Did you get yours fixed?"  
     "Yeah, my brother helped me get it towed.  Just a blown radiator line.  We got it replaced in less than a couple hours."  He yanks his head back.  That was yesterday?  Holy Spark, that virus really did kick his butt.  "Hey, are you alright?"   
     He straightens up shaking his thoughts away, "Yeah, just fine."  
     She steps back and pulls the dogs back with her.  "I'm going to change.  I'll pull my car around front and then you can follow me."  He nods and heads back to his car.

     He doesn't have to wait long, and her white Honda with the Army sticker in the back window pulls around front.  He follows her a few blocks away to a hopping night club.  He parks beside her and walks beside her into the night club.  She waves to a couple of friends on the way in.  One of her friends openly admires Bee.   
    Harley shoots her a warning look to back off.  Then she glances to blushing Bee who noticed the non-verbal exchange, "Sorry, Breanna's a royal flirt."   
    He just nods.  The music is pretty loud inside, so she leads him to an outside table.  The waiter comes by and she orders a couple beers.  They both get carded.  Harley doesn't flinch, so neither does Bee.  Then the waiter leaves.  
      Harley immediately leans over the table, "So spill it.  Why me?"  
     Bee looks around.  He is sure his target is in this place.  Some how his antenna/ hairs on the back of his neck are rising.  He scans the room.  Harley watches him for a moment.  This concerns her.  A guy this young should not have the intense look of a seasoned black ops. operator.  She looks around with him.  
     "What is it?"  
     "I think he is here."  
     "And if he is…?"  
     "I need to apprehend him."  
     "Apprehend? Are you a cop?"  
    "No," but says nothing more. He keeps casually scanning the room trying to find the man with the deep purple hair, sunglasses, and spike studded into his earlobe.   
     First he spies Harley's friends.  They are signaling to her in sign language.  He smirks.  Due to his own past vocal issues, he had often wondered what would happen if he ended up human and mute.  So he had learned the language.  He turns his head so they can't read his lips, but smiles.  Harley is reading her friends signals.  
    He smiles, "So how much has she had to drink?"  
    Harley turns to him shocked. "Excuse me?"  
   "She might want to be careful.  There maybe more than two people who read sign in this room."  Harley gasps.

       He smiles brightly and returns the signs to her friend: _Thanks for the compliment.  But I've only got one interest right now._   Then he turns back to Harley, "So I need your help in finding the guy with the purple hair.  He said something about a place near a military training facility.  But he had to wait until Lunar High Tide to get what he wants.  I need to catch him before he destroys something big."

      She blinks.  This conversation really has gone serious. This man is not hitting on her. Something about the way he says this, she knows this is no ploy to get her alone and harm her. Nor is this a ploy to pretend he is something he is not. "How catastrophic?"  
      She shrugs. "It could be minor or global.  You never know with the guys he runs around with."  
     "Why don't you go to the local law enforcement?"  
     "Do you seriously think they would believe me?  Look at me?  Do you believe me?"  
     "Yes, but I haven't a clue why,"  she tells him honestly.  
     "Okay, I've got one person on my side.  I see that you have military connections, what do you think?"  
      "What do you mean?  I don't have any connections."  With one finger he touches the tattoo covered by her sleeve and then hooks the dog tags poking through the part of her silk shirt.  He leans forward.   
      She is nose to nose with him and she sneers her warning not to mess with her about this.  "My brother is dead.  That was the end of my connection."  
      Having buried too many of his friends, he pushes back the truth, "He is never gone.  He lives on in you.  You want to go fight for what he fought for, don't you?"  
     "How do you know?"  She is stunned with his tenderness.  It's like he just looked inside her soul.  
     "I've been there.  I am there."  He releases the tags.  The beers.  He takes a drink like it was a standard Energon serving.  But soon he feels it hit him.  She sees he is a light headed quickly.  
      "Whoa, there. When did you last eat?"  He shakes his head.  She pulls his beer away.  "Look, I feel like I need to look out for you.  No more beer until you get some real food.  The alcohol will knock you on your butt.  You will be in no condition to find your target."  
       Bee rubs his forehead, "Hopefully no one tells Sky that."  
   
       Harley is worried for Bee.  She orders a hamburger, fries and water for them both.  They don't have to wait too long for the burgers to arrive.  While they wait, he asks her about her job.  He finds her glow as she tells him about teaching these kids and the parents sign language or read brail.  This way they can communicate with each other.  It brings her great joy when a child can finally tell a parent what they did that day and the parent understands.  It is so exciting when a child can finally type that note to his parents to say **I love you** the first time.  
       How could he tell her, he wished he could do that so easily for his own friends?  He understood quite well how frustrating and how wonderful it was when someone finally understood his intentions.  
  
       The burgers aredevoured.  The beers are drained as well.  Yes, he is feeling looser.  But he can feel stronger that Sky is in the room.  
     She leans over, "I know how we can get a better view of the room."  She reaches across the table.  She takes his hand and leads him to the dance floor.  The place may be crowded but she can really move.  So can he.  Harley can see there is certainly another side to him.  Even with the smile on his face and the dance moves, Bee is scanning the room for Sky.   
      After their third trip around the dance floor they find Sky.  He is plastered and bumping along with a couple club-hopping women.  Harley sees Bee's attention quickly change.  He doesn't say a word, but his back straightens quickly and his stance instantly changes to warrior mode.   He parts the crowd headed directly towards Sky.  
      Bee takes one fist directly to Sky's tipsy head.  It knocks him out flat on the floor.  Harley is right on Bee's heals.  The two blonds are shocked.   
     Harley helps Bee get Sky up off the floor.  "Ya know these Army guys.  Gotta try and drink the Marines under the table.  They just can't hold their liquor."  The blonds still aren't convinced.  "Come on soldier boy, we'll get you home."  Bee and Harley take Sky out the door.  

       Once outside, Bee hauls him over his shoulder and Harley helps him get Sky into the back seat of the car.  She backs away.  Bee turns to her, "Please come with me.  I still need to figure out what he is up to."  
     She waves the offer away with her hands, "You want me to come with you?  I have to go to work tomorrow.  I got kids counting on me."  
     He doesn't want her to get away without one last compliment, though. He smiles tenderly at her and strokes a cheek sweetly, "I would never rob you of the joy you bring to families and children.  Do what you do best.  I will do what I do best."    
      With that he steps back and gets into the driver's seat.  

      She races around before he closes the door and places a hand on his muscular forearm, "Pick me up tomorrow night?"  
      He smiles up at her, "If I can."  She nods and releases him.  He pulls away.  
      She watches him leave. When's the last time she's been bold enough to ask a man out?  Her two friends come up to her side.  The brunette starts, "So Harley, who is the four-eyed beef cake?"  
      The blond adds, "Where do you find these guys?  One that looks like that and signs?  An uncle to one of your students?"  
     Harley watches him disappear down the road, "A soldier."  
      "No way!  Looks like that?  I don't think so," the brunette retorts.  
      "I don't know for who, but definitely a soldier."

 

~0~ 

     Harley has a hard time concentration on work the next day.  But when one of her favorite students see her drift off, he brings her around signing: _Harley, who are you thinking about?_         
    A _guy I met last night_.  
_Is he cute?_ The boy is too young to be thinking about his teacher dating.  
_Yes._    She smiles, and gives in telling him.  
   With a cheeky glint in his eyes he presses on. _Did you kiss him_?  
   _Jamie!_  
   _You wanted to, didn't you?  
   _ Her cheeks are on fire.  So with a roll of her eyes, she gets them back in line. _Let's get back to our lesson._   But she couldn't help shaking her head at the ten year old who asks the question in her own heart.  Yeah, she did want to kiss him.  What was his name again? Did he even say?

~0~  
       Bee on the other hand returns to base with his capture and a much different greeting from his friends.  Sky has barffed in the Mustang.  They make Bee clean it up.  Bee is beyond mad.  Pissed, he lays down to recharge.

        The next morning, he goes to interview the captive, he finds him still unconscious.  Let the others handle the interrogation.  He is out of here and strides towards the gate.   
      He looks up to Optimus as he states his intentions. "I'm headed out."  
     Optimus tilts his head, "Personal or business?"  
     Bee knows this is his friend, so he is honest, "Both."   
     Optimus nods his blessing and steps aside.  But he softly calls one warning, "Watch the shoulder."  Bee nods his understanding.

~~  
    After spending most of the day in the open air and enjoying ice cream, swimming, and a little bit of shopping, Bee heads back to Harley's apartment.  This time he is dressed in tan slacks and striking handsome button down black shirt.  He taps lightly on the door.  She answers all dressed up.  He has to step back. If he thought she was attractive before, now she is beautiful.  
     "Wow," he breathes out.  
      Her own smile is beaming, "I was going to say that."  
     "Where are you going?" he asks warily.  
     She shuts and locks her door, "With you."  She adores the way his cheeks tint.  
     He lets her lead the way down the stairs.  He gets the passenger door for her on the Corvette.  She looks around the car, "What happened to the Mustang?"

     He checks traffic and easily answers as he pulls away, "Sky vomited in it.  Sinks bad, not suited for courting."  She has to hold her tongue.  No one uses those terms any more.  They come to the first traffic light and he turns back to her.  "So where are we going?"  
    She can barely speak, "Ah…  Davies."  
    "And that would be where?" he can't help but laugh about her giving him directions again.  She smiles back, then she finds her voice and gives him directions.  
      "I'm performing with my other brother and my sister.  You are not allowed to laugh when I go up there to sing.  Alright?"  She puts her fist up to warn him that she will kick his butt.  He puts a hand up in defense, and smirks.  "Good!"

       They find the place and after a second lap through the parking lot, a parking place.  He takes her hand and they walk confidently into the night club.  She reaches the table where her family is sitting.  

   Amber, her sister, jumps up and embraces her tightly, "Hey, I was afraid you wouldn't make it.  You know I don't know the lyrics."  
   "I couldn't do that to you." Andrew also gives his sister a hug.  Then they both look at Bee.  Harley turns to them.  She didn't even catch his name.   
    But Bee sticks his hand out, "My friends call me Bee."  
    Andrew looks at him curious, "Bee?"  
     He shrugs, "Yeah, a nick name.  I kicked so many butts that it began to sting."  The table laughs lightly. Yeah, just the feisty type Harley usually dates.   
    Then they all take their seats as the first band goes up to perform.  Their singer is way off key trying too hard.  The second band goes up.  Their drummer is so drunk, that he is playing his own tune.  Then it was Cottonwood's turn.  They go up.  Harley looks nervously at Bee.  She shows her fist reminding him not to laugh.   
       He gives her a sign: _I can't return with a black eye.  I'll be good._  
       She replies: _you better._  
        Then they began to play.  He couldn't laugh if he tried.  Her voice is music to his soul.  The song her family has written is for their brother Adam.  It touches Bee deeply.  He has lost many friends.  He has watched too many human funerals with NEST.  He witnessed Sentinel Prime's funeral.   
     He wants so badly to remove his glasses and wipe his eyes, but he can't reveal himself, so he just dabs the paper napkin under the rims..  There isn't a dry eye in the house.  Everyone is so reverent, not even an applause goes out.   
      Only one person speaks up through a choked sob, "Thank you."  The Cottonwoods try to step down, but another band pushes them back up.  So this time they played one a little lighter, yet still tender.

      When they returned to the table, Harley looks to Bee for his reaction.  All he does is touch his chest, letting her know it touched his spark.  The drinks arrive.  The table is encouraging for the rest of the bands, but the Cottonwoods are named the winners that night.  They won the prize money and a chance for a recording session.  Well, if they win the contest coming up in a few weeks, that is.

 

      Finally, it is late and Harley still had work tomorrow.  So Bee and Harley head for the door.  Once they get into the car, she turns to him, "Bee, I want to know more about you."  
      He smiles, "Well there isn't much to tell."  
      She leans in, "Liar."  He laughs.  She can see through that bold faced lie.  "Tell you what, come over for dinner tomorrow.   I make some pretty mean enchilada lasagna."  
      He ponders her thought.  At the next stop light, he pulls up his sleeve:  the lines are pencil thin.  He drops the sleeve.  But she saw it too.  He looks over at her, "I would love to."  
      She looks at him curiously, "You had to check a tattoo before you answer me about dinner?"  
      He comes up with something quick, "A family tradition?"  Her eyes narrow.  She doesn't believe him.  They don't make it far when his cell phone rings, "Yes?"

Brawn reluctantly tells him the bad news, "He escaped again."


	2. Second Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harely gets to know Bee better. Bee gets to have his first taste of love.

_Harley and Bee take on cocky soldiers and fight Sky.  Bee hints who he really is._

   Bee slams on the breaks and pulls the car over, "WHAT?!"  Harley's seatbelt locks up tight.  Bee growls something she doesn't exactly translate, the tone is a universal curse.  
    "Don't ask how," Brawn continues the report through Bee's cell phone.  
    "You guys are so incompetent!" Bee fumes.  
    "Hey, Bee that was a low," the hurt mech hisses. HE wasn't the one guarding the prisoner, just the one given the dirty job call the Scout and ask him to hunt down the prisoner...once again.

       Harley leans over, "What is it?"  
       Bee looks over to her, "Sky escaped.  Again."  Harley can see he has just switched into warrior mode again.  Pissed warrior mode.  He turns back to the phone, "Fine!  I'll be there in a few minutes."  
       "No.  Prime wants you out scouring the neighborhood for him."  
       "Fine!  Brawn, you tell Jazz this is the last time.  If you let him go again, I will execute Sky on sight.  I'm tired of this game."

     Harley cringes when he says _execute_.  But she also knows he means business.  He may be young, but a proud soldier.   Part of a command team, it seems. As he silently takes her towards home,  she can see his mind is working overtime trying to figure out what to do.  He's trying to put the facts together, working out a plan.

     "Bounce them off me," she finally says.  
      "Huh?" he only manages to get out.  
      "You are trying to put pieces of a puzzle together, right?  You need to find this Sky guy, right?  So bounce your thoughts off me.  Maybe together we can put it together."  
      "I need to get near the coast."  She points to a road and he heads down it.  
      "Just to give you the heads up, this is going to sound crazy."  
      "Look, you haven't met the guys I have dated, so it can't be that crazy."  
      "Then you need to stop dating," he barks.  Then he turns to her and smiles, realizing his words had bite to them.   
      She shoots back her own retort. "Then show me the right guy to end my dating days," hurt.    
       His domineer changes.  The intensity of his face makes her feel she just hit a nerve.  How could he know her?  He's only known her a few hours.  Right?  He sees the conversation is getting too serious.  So he switches the focus.

       "Sky is a terrorist.  He needs to make a new kind of intense energy power.  He said something about converters.  So he is going to use something by the coast and convert it into the energy he needs.  I was chasing him on Sunday.  Until I saw…"  he cuts himself off.    
      He almost told her too much.  His shoulder starts to tingle, and he rubs into it.  "Slag-it!" he groans and starts tearing down the highway.    
     Somehow he knows that wicked little green Charger ahead is his target.  "Hang on!"  He slams the Corvette's gears and tears off dashing through the traffic to come up on Sky.  He manages to pull along side and Sky gives him the universal sign to back off.  Bee leans across Harley and lowers his glasses.  Sky is shocked by the sight of Bee's narrowed electric blue eyes.  Harley didn't see them because of his angle.  Quickly Bee rests his glasses and sits back.  Sky punches it to tear ahead and then decides to flip a 180, causing the rest of traffic to scatter.

      "Bee, CHP will be here soon.  They will nail you too," she warns  
     Bee growls and charges down on the Charger now speeding directly at him.  "I can't let him get away.  I have to keep him from accomplishing his mission."  
      Bee slams Sky, spinning up back around.  Then manages to avoid the gasoline tanker.  Bee slides underneath the tanker meeting the Sky on the other side.  Sky takes the Charger down the emergency lane and then cuts across the lanes directly at the barrier wall hoping to swing around and come up behind Bee.  Bee sees this plan.  He hauls over and slams on the breaks.  Sky is still searching for him running the wrong way up the left side carpool lane.  Cars scatter.    
     More sirens are heard coming.  Sky knows he better bail.  Soon the sirens are heard coming from several different direction.  Sky sees Bee.  He comes up behind him.  Bee is pinned between two station wagons so he can't get away.  Sky laughs at Bee and then tears off down the highway.  But Bee is pleased to see CHP spike strip him.  Bee and Harley pull over to the side with the rest of the spectators.  He sees CHP take Sky aggressively into custody.  
     Bee pulls out his cell, "Brawn, look Sky has been taken in by CHP.  Do you want me to try getting him released into my custody."  
     "Do you think he will go with you?" Brawn asks.  
     Bee rubs his forehead, "I screwed up.  I blew my cover.  He knows who I am.  Well, not exactly _who_ I am, but what I am.  He could easily figure it out.  I think it could get ugly."  
      "Look, why don't you head back.  I'll ask Prime and let you know."  
      "No, it would be best if I was out here, nearby."  
      "Where will you stay?"  
      "Don't worry about that.  I have found support out here."  
      "Bee…" Brawn warns him.  
     "Don't, Brawn.  I said nothing about Ironhide and Chromia.  I never will.  I won't even discuss Poco.  So you better back off.  They had their time, leave me alone.  I will not jeopardize the mission.  Unlike some others…."  
       "Bee!"  Brawn tries to warn him about his insubordinate tone, but Bee closes the phone, then sits back on the hood of the car looking at the phone.  He really crossed the line that time.  What has gotten into him?  That was low of him to make references to his friends' mates.  He shoves the phone into his pocket.    
     Harley sits beside him.  She sees he is upset about the phone call, not Sky.  She takes his hand. "So what now, soldier?"  She tries to smile.  
      He looks down at their hands.  Hands.  His fist are so used to squeezing the life out of his enemies.  Or blowing their heads off.  He looks down the road at the mess the CHP is trying to clean up.  Maybe it was a good thing he got all turned around.  Then the officers come towards him.  
      "Are you alright, sir?" the officer asks.  
       "Yeah, I tried to cut off the bozo before he made things worse.  A little shaken, but fine.  Thought I would wait until this mess got cleared up before I headed out." Bee coolly answers.  
      The officer nods, "Next time just call it in, and let the professionals handle the dirty work.  That's what we are trained for."    
     Bee smiles and nods,  "Where will you take that dude?"  
     "Central booking in Oceanside.  Do you know him?  
     "Na.  He just kind of reminded me of someone."    
     The officer just nods.  "Nice wheels, try to keep them on the ground."  

      Bee and Harley just nod.  As soon as he is out of ear shot Bee sighs, "Professionals my aft!  He has no idea who he is dealing with!"  
     "Look, what do you want to do?  Chase down the CHP and take him into custody again?  Or do you want to sneak over to his car and search it for converters?"  
      "I knew their was a reason I picked you to help me!" He squeezes her hand.   And they do just that.  They manage to get a converter snuck out before the tow truck comes over.  They pretended they are picking up Corvette pieces.  
      But back in the Corvette they look at the piece.  "We need an expert."  
      Bee thinks about it for a few minutes.  He makes the call.  "Jolt, meet me at 20th and Jowett.  I have something I need you to check out."  Then he turns to Harley.  "I need to meet Jolt alone.  Let me take you home."  
      "I'm too wired to go home at this point.  Take me back to the first bar.  It's very close to the park and then just meet me back at the bar.  Sound good?"  He beams.  Man, he wished there were more Autobot femme like this who would talk to him!

~~   
      Bee does just as Harley suggests.  He meets Jolt at the park.  Neither Jolt or Bee see Harley at the edge of the park watching them.  Jolt unfolds and lowers himself to Bee's side.  Bee hands him the converter and removes his glasses.  Jolt scans it and looks it over carefully.  
      "It has looks like it would be for a nuclear device.  But this one wouldn't be enough to help Roller.  It certainly wouldn't be enough to help himself let alone Megatron."  
     "What if there was a whole bunch of them?"  Bee asks him.  
      "What do you mean?  Like how many?"  
      "Like a whole Charger trunk full.  I was only able to get this one out.  You can bet that Blackout is going to remove the car from impound."  
      "I'll get Springer on that right away."  
      "Destroy it, don't confiscate it.  Sky knows where we are based.  He knows where we will take them to."  
       "What are you going to do?"  
        "I'm going to stay out here.  I'm sure he will try again.  I have no doubt that he will strike again.  I'm almost positive this wasn't their only stash of converters.  But what was he trying to hit?"  
       "Nuclear?  What is nuclear near here?"  
       "Palomar.  I'll see what I can do about getting inside Palomar tomorrow."  
       "Come back and tell Prime."  
       Bee looks over towards the bar.  He has a chance right now to get some R&R.  He's going to take the down time.  "No," he breathes out.  "You relay the message.    You understand this converter better than me.  Prime and Ratchet will understand even if they don't agree with me needing to be out here.  I still have the phone if it's an emergency.  But I need to stay out here."  
       Jolt cocks an eyebrow at him smirking, "Research?"  
       Bee narrows his gaze, "Recon.  Leave it at that.  Got it?"  
       Jolt straightens up respectfully, "Got it.  Be careful."  
      Bee dons the glasses, "Yeah, yeah I know."  Bee heads towards the bar.  He hears Jolt leave.

~~   
     Bee walks into the bar looking around for Harley.  He finds her waiting for him at a corner table.  She has a margarita waiting for him.  He takes a sip and nods his approval.   She asks him carefully, "So, how did it go?"  
      "Like I thought," he simply answers and takes another drink.  
      She leans in, "What is it?"  
      He leans in, "Not here.  Not now.  Let's just forget it for now.  There's nothing that can be done right now.  I'm temporarily off duty."  He takes a bigger swig of the margarita and smiles. "FINALLY!"  
      She's very glad to see his smile return.  She would really like to find out what he enjoys off duty.  So she leans in, "So what does Bee do off duty?"  
      He reaches over and takes her hand, "Enjoy music, video games and good friends."  She laughs with him and they hit the dance floor with some rip roaring music.

       Boy can he dance.  The alcohol has loosened him up, but relief seems to lift the burden off his shoulders.  His worries seem to have floated away.  He is very much into the music and on beat with every step.  She enjoys his enthusiasm and  matches his moves.  

        Panting, they head back for a third drink and return to the floor.  Harley is very much enjoying him.  She notices the way he moves that he is very agile.  This is no gym-bought body.  Somehow she knows he is a real soldier who really fights.  His body is toned and graceful from actual activity.  He uses this agility every day.  It is frightening but gracefully attractive.  She knows there is something about him she would really like to know more about.    
     The slow songs come on.  They are panting hard, so they head back to the table for snacks and drinks.   At the next table four guys in tight t-shirts and crisp jeans with combat boots approach the table.  They make a comment to Harley.    
     She tells them , "What ever, Danny," making it clear she isn't interested in them.  
     Bee takes a sip of his drink, "Who are they?"  
     "Marines on leave."  
     Bee has his nose in his drink, "They aren't Marines.  They want to be, but aren't."  
     "And how would you know?" she is very curious and asks softly, carefully.  
     He sets his drink down just as carefully.  Then gives her a look that leaves no question, "I have served with Marines.  I have watched Marines and Rangers die.  These clowns aren't."  The tone of his voice confirms his words as fact. She studies him for a few moments.  He takes another drink.  
       "How old are you?" she asks carefully.  
       He gives her a smirk that reads _You wouldn't believe me if I told you._ _  
_

The Marines come back.  They decide to tousle Bee's stripped head.  
      "So Punk,  what do you think you are?  A bumble bee?"  
      Bee glances up at them returning the challenge, "Want to feel my sting?"  
     The biggest one leans in, "I dare you.  You seriously think you can take me on?"  
     Bee cocks his head to the side, "I don't play with wanna-be's."    
      The two friends make chicken sounds.  Bee turns back to Harley as if they are going to finish their conversation, the wanna-bes not worth Bee's time.  Harley knows things are going to get rough in a few minutes.  She knows Danny's temper.  Danny knocks the drink from Bee's hand.  Bee doesn't let that bother him.  So Danny shoves the table out of the way.    
      Bee reaches across for Harley's hand. "Would you like to dance?"  She takes his hand but knows the inevitable is going to come.  Danny grabs Bee's arm as he tries to lead Harley to the dance floor.  
     Bee turns and faces Danny directly, "Let go of my arm.  I have done nothing to you."  
     "You have insulted the United States Military,"  Danny tries to make a line in the sand.  
     Bee leans in and whispers, "Your attitude is an embarrassment to the men I fight and die beside in all branches."  
     Danny scoffs, "You are no soldier!  Who would take a four-eyed little dyed bug like you?"  
     Bee gives him one last warning, "You have no idea what you are talking about.  You are fresh out of boot camp.  I am fresh from a battle zone and a funeral.  I'm asking you to please back off and leave me in peace."  He pulls away from Danny.    
  
       Danny ponders the gravity of the force behind Bee's words.  Something in that tone makes him believe every word that was just spoken.  Unfortunately he is also cocky and not wanting his drunken buddies to see him as weak.  They taunt Danny. Oh much like Sky did to Bee on the 405.  
      Bee is still walking away with Harley's fingers entwined in his left hand when he feels the presence come up behind him.  Bee curls his body over Harley anticipating Danny to try make a move on him.  Danny slams into Bee's crouched body and Bee easily flips him over by grabbing one ankle and standing up.  Danny lands on his back.  Bee quickly releases Harley's hand and rises up with both fist ready for a fight.  Marty and Joe rush him.  Marty takes a palm to the chin while Joe takes a foot to the chest.  Harley stabs her stiletto into Kit's instep.  
      Kit reaches out and grabs Harley's pony tail.  She elbows him in the nose, "I'm not your type, buddy."  He reaches for his nose, releasing her hair.  She takes advantage and finishes him with a drink tray to the side of the head.  
       Danny recovers and socks Bee one in the kidneys while he is facing the backlash of Marty and Joe.  Bee flings a fist back into Danny's face.  Danny is ready and blocks it, holding it.  But Danny never saw the foot coming off the ground until it hits him behind the ear.  Marty comes to the aid of his buddy.    
      But Harley has stepped in.  She comes in with both hands on each side of the ears.  She boxes him and then yanks his head down to her knee.  He's out.  Bee turns to her with a look some where between admiration and fear.  She smirks his acceptance.  Joe comes from behind at both of them with beer bottles.  Harley is surprised to see Bee whirl around a squarely nail Joe in the chest with his foot.  Joe is well over six feet tall, not an easy maneuver for a 5 foot 4 guy.  Bee lands upright, with this fist ready for the next foe.    
        Danny is getting up.  He sees Joe against the juke box, Kit on the floor under a drink tray, and Marty crumbled at Harley's feet.  Danny is angry.  He can't let this dye-job four eyed nerd take out his Marine buddies.  He rushes Bee full of anger.  His hands are ready to slam Bee against the juke box and Joe.  Bee changes his stance just slightly and with one fist to Danny's jaw sets him on the floor.

       Harley looks around.  Very little mess has been made.  But there are four Marine's on the floor, the juke box is skipping. She looks over at the bar tender.  He acts like he never saw anything.  She looks over at Bee.  He is glancing around to see if anyone else is coming after them.  She takes his hand tenderly, "Did you really want to dance with me?"  He drops his surveying gaze and locks on to her.  "I seriously doubt they are going to mess with a four-eye bug who just stung their butts."    
     He smiles broadly.  If only she knew what those words meant to him.  He lets her lead him to the dance floor for a slow dance.   
       His touch was none she has ever felt before.  Hesitant, curious, tender, yet firm and strong.  The touch that does almost do her in is the way he firmly has the palm of his hand right where the neck is supported by the shoulders with his fingers splayed up into the nape of her neck.  Her body can't help but relax into the support of his warm firm hands.  It tilts her head to face him.    
     He is worried he has done something wrong.  She smiles weakly.  She feels like she was being cradled.  

       Then his other arm runs the length of her spine with his hand splayed across the base.  She is pressed tight against him.  She can feel his heart beat.  She can feel her heart change it's staccato to join his.  Her hips joined his movements.  She is cradled against him.  It reminds her of how she safely cradles her baby nephew in care.  
     But now she is being protectively cradled against this guy.  Man.  No, who is he? She can see through the glasses, there is a strange glow to his devastatingly blue eyes.  But it doesn't frighten her.  Where has she seen those blue eyes before?

      Bee bends his knee and dips her against himself.  Nobody dips anymore.  It is too tender.  If he kissed her right now she knows she would melt.  She clings to his shoulders instead.  She didn't think she could curl anymore into him unless she became one with him.  He is watching her reaction.  He flushes when she just holds her breath.  
     Slowly he brings her upright.  He tries to take a step back, but she won't let go.  His hands have slid to her waist, now.  She ever so slightly, she tugs his biceps, her signal to hold her tighter again.  He cinches his arms around her waist and smiles.  She lays her head against his shoulder.  Then her own fingers stroke his neck and up into the nape.  She turns him and brings her lips to his.    
      He closes his eyes and then their lips are touching.  
       She could swear this was his first kiss.  His hesitation, his absorption of the sensation.  She meets his reaction.  She hasn't felt like this since she was twelve.  There is a sweetness to it's purity.    
      Then he pulls back, watching her reaction.  Did he do that right?  She draws a finger down his cheek and under his chin.  She leans in for another kiss.  This time it's warmer.   There's more emotion.  More taste.  More exploration.  His fingers trail up her spine.  She's just holding on, afraid she will slip off the face of the Earth.

~~~0~~~   
    Harley wakes up to a bonk to the head.  She rubs her eye.  Then she hears the soft breathing and mumbling, but it's not English.  What is that language?  Slowly she opens her eyes and turns to the side.  She can't help but laugh tenderly.  The guy next to her sleeps just like her baby nephew.   With his arms bent above his head.  She has gotten bonked by his elbow in their sleep.

     She watches him sleep.  A little restless.  His head twitches, and no matter what language he is mumbling, it is certainly in negative context.  She strokes his cheek tenderly.  He smiles and calms.  
     It scares her.  She can't feel this attached to him.  She's known him less than a week.  Infatuation.  Yeah, intense infatuation.  It can't certainly be love?  Come on that stupid.  She's known plenty of guys.  They are fun, for awhile.  Then they leave.  Or she shoves them off.  She's too young for serious.  
         But she wants to settle?  Could she really want her party days to be over?  It can't be this guy that has made her feel about a long term relationship.  Why does it have to be this guy?  He's going to leave, too.  Yeah, it has to be the guy she feels most serious about that can't stay in her life verses the guys who wanted her seriously that she pushed away.  
       This has to stop.  She's going to make herself depressed if she keeps this up.  Time to turn back into her bratty self.  Yeah, time to be a pain in the butt again.  
        
    On the bed post, she sees her silly hat from the last Marti Gras party with the plumes.  She reaches over carefully and plucks one out.  She ever so slowly rolls to her knees.  She loves doing this prank to the guys.  It's always so funny.  She takes the tip of the plume and tickles his nose.  His nose twitches.  She keeps her glee silent.  She does it again.  She sees his hand twitch.  She is very excited to see what his reaction is going to be.    Always funny when they slap themselves in the face and wake up.  She does it again.  
     She sees his hand move.  She knows he will bash his nose and she will laugh.    
      But when his hand raises quickly, it grasped her hand.  His hand holds hers firmly, yet tenderly.  He's conveyed a million words with that one touch.  He could crush her hand in anger if he wanted to, but he doesn't.  His eyes remained closed.  He pulls her hand to his face.  He brings her wrist to his lips.  He kisses it ever so tenderly.  The tip of his tongue just touches the very tender spot on her wrist that is most vulnerable, making her breath suck in.    
    He doesn't stop there.  He keeps placing little tiny tender kisses down the soft skin of her forearm.  When he gets to the inside of her elbow, he hesitates.  His eyes open and looks into hers.  His electric aqua-blue eyes ask if he should keep going.  She swallows hard.  She never expected this.  
         He tugs her arm and pulls her against his bare chest.  His other hand starts at the base of her spine with splayed fingers and with ever so soft pressure, press her against him.  His head lifts to meet her lips.   Not a word is spoken.  Neither would have been able to say anything, anyways.  Their bodies are in perfect harmony.  
     She's never felt so in tune with a man before.  She knows him.  He knows her.  He knows exactly what she needs.  It is a soft tender touch, not an erotic touch.  She knows he needs to feel warmth.  He needs to feel surrounded.  
     Bee maybe young (no where near a child, though) and his natural life might be that of another species, but he does know what it means to make love. He's understanding fully now why Optimus and Elita, with all the duties on their shoulders could forget about them and just sink into each other's touches, tastes and scents. Now he knows what it means to get lost in another.  
      For Harley, she's never met a man that could communicate with no words and no traditional sign language like Bee does. There is something about his kisses, his touches, his looks that she KNOWS what he needs and what she needs too.  Not even the glowing eyes scare her, and that should,...but it doesn't.

~0~   
       They end their love making with her tucked under his chin, fingers splayed across his chest.  He has one arm draped across her waist with a hand keeping her firmly against him.  His other arm cradles her head to his chest.  

      "When do -"  he cuts her off with a very tender kiss to her forehead.  He keeps his lips pressed until she resigns not to finish the question.  He won't speak.  He won't let her destroy this moment with thoughts of them going back to their real lives. Too many mated soldiers have taught him to hold tight to these moments as long as you can. And he will.

~0~   
     Later when hunger forces them to move, he looks down at his tattoo.  "Slag," he sighs.  
     She cocks a confused eyebrow at him.  "Slag?  That's the worst you can come up with?"  
     He shakes his head at her, "Slag means worst from my home than it does to you.  No, there is one worse, but I can't repeat that one."  He smirks at her.  She laughs with him.

     He looks over at the his cell phone on her kitchen counter.  Should he make the call?  He rubs the tattoo.  It's beginning to tingle even itch a little.  She comes over and looks at it.  
     "Is it just me, or has it changed?"  Then she looks up at his face.  His face is an open book.  "How bad is it?"  She touches the tattoo.  The black raised lines have now turned silver and are hardening.  She can see it looks like a plate is trying to push through from underneath.  
      "I don't know," he directs it more to himself, than her.  
      She puts the palm of her hand over the tattoo and faces him directly, "What is going on, Bee?"  
      He steps away from her and pulls on his shoes.  He is planning to leave, but she steps in front of him.  She forces his shoulders back against the couch with hard shove and pin. He resigns himself to her pressure and looks up at her with an apology.    
    In response, she settles herself in his lap, pinning him to the couch. "You aren't leaving me like this.  You need my help."  
     "I can't--"  his voice cracks.  He tries again, "I can't … ask…" and then he is silent.  He grabs at his throat not in panic, but in disgust.  
     "Bee?  What just happened?"  She is concerned for him ready to drag him to a doctor if need be.    
      He tries to speak again, but his vocal cords won't cooperate.  He sinks his head down.  The tears that he hasn't shed in so long about his damaged voice, hit him again.    
     She tenderly grasps his chin and forces him to face her again.  "You are changing, aren't you?"  He blinks his eyes and resigns himself to nodding.  "Why?" she asks softly.  He shakes his head.  "Fine!  But you aren't going anywhere until you eat."  She gets up and takes one of his shoes tossing it into the dishwasher,  "Insurance."  He has no choice but smirk at that.

      She makes him a healthy breakfast.  It satisfies the craving and the energy level, but doesn't help his vocal cords or his frustration.  After she loads the dishwasher, she hands him the shoe back.  "Now then, what is going on?"  
     He ties on the shoe and then looks up at her then back down at his hands.  She sits on the large steamer trunk that acts as a coffee table in front of him.  Bee just hopes he remembers more than the show he put on the other night.   
      He begins the sign language. _I'm not from Earth._  
     "Well no duh.  I kinda figured that out, Bright Eyes." _  
There was an …accident.  My time is short in this… body._ _  
"_ How short?"  Before he can answer, his cell phone rings.  He grabs his throat.  Then he gives her a worried face and slides his finger across it.  " Well, then what do you want to do, Smarty Pants?"  His face beams a smile as the phone stops ringing.  "You can't hide from them forever." _  
Don't I know it!_   He goes to the phone and sends a text instead. **Still not apprehended.  Shield changing.  Gone mute.** He waits and then gets a returning text. **  
Come home.**   He sighs heavily when he reads it. **  
Not until mission completed.** He returns. **  
That's an order**   Bee ponders carefully what he can do.    
      He watches as she  gets up, unlocks the the trunk before him and pulls out a gun and then her snug fitting leather jacket.  She loads a second gun, loads it into a holster and hands it to him.  "Have you ever fired a weapon before?"  
     With all the ego he can muster for the moment her smirks her, _I am a loaded weapon._  
     She slides up to him very seductively, "Oh, I never questioned that."  She clips on the gun to his jeans.  "Ready?" __  
You shouldn't be with me.  It will be dangerous.  Deadly even.  
      She turns very soft securing her arms around his neck, "There is no place I would rather be than by your side.  If this is your duty, I would be honored to assist you."  He kisses her very warmly.  Man, she has fire he has never seen before in woman or Autobot. (Well maybe Elita or Chromia.)   He just prays they don't get killed.

        The phone beeps with an awaiting text.  He shows it to her. ****

Won't tell you again:  Come home.  Now!

 **** **No, Ratchet.** He bravely responds. **  
Not Ratchet.  PRIME!!**    Bee swallows heavily.    
       "Who is Prime?"  She sees the conflict and on Bee's face. _  
Commander.  And friend. Like a father._  
        She sighs with him.  "What are you going to do?"  He takes the phone and sets it on the table.  Then he pulls the baseball jacket off the couch and slips it on.  "Where are you going?" _  
I have a mission to finish._   He slips on the glasses and heads out the door.    
       She picks up his phone.  She powers it off but secretly slips it into her pocket.  She's got a felling they are going to need it.  Last thing she needs right now is an alien commando going AWOL.  Too bad this isn't something she can tell her sister about!  
  
~~~~  
        They make their way out of the apartment.  He looks towards her garage or towards the bar.  Which car should they take?  He looks at his car.   No, they will be searching for that.  He snaps his fingers at her demanding the keys.  She shakes her head, "No way buddy.  I might trust you with my gun but nobody drives my car."  
       He strides towards her with determination on his face.  She doesn't back down form the glower.  In fact she gets herself in a fighting stance.  But he doesn't match her fighting stance.  He continues to stride towards her never changing the look on his face.  She backs up.  Her gaze is locked with his.  He now has her pinned to the  wall with just his gaze.    
     "I dare you to try hurting me and I'll show you just how sensitive that male body is."  He plants both palms above her head, nowhere near touching her.  She was not ready for that.  His body is open and exposed to any strike she can make.  But it also puts him face to face with her.  He tilts his head just slightly to the left.  She is still trying to figure out his next move.  She never saw it coming.    
      The lightest touch of his lips on hers.  She is so thrown off buy this move, she gasps.  He takes advantage of the open kiss.  The keys hit the ground.  As soon as he hears the sound, he breaks the kiss instantly.  He swoops down grabs the keys and bolts for the car.  She is still left gasping for breath as she watches him sprint away.  She races after him.  He gets the car started but not pulled away before she jumps in.    
      She slugs him in the shoulder.  "That was cruel."  
       He only smirks and raises an eyebrow.  The looks says it all, _Yes, but it worked._   She slugs him again harder.  This time the pain shoots through his arm and he yanks the wheel.    
      She grimaces.  "Sorry."  He gets focused.  "Okay, so where are we going?" _  
He can't be far._  
      "How can you be so sure?" _  
I know it.  I know this bot._  
      "I don't know that sign."  
       He tries again: _I know this alien._  
      "Fought him before?"  He nods.  "Before Earth?"  He nods.  "How long ago?"  He shoots her a look that she has asked too many questions.  "Okay, fine.  What are you going to do after you find him?"  He remains silent.  He clenches his jaw and the steering wheel.  "Is this a war?"  He curly nods.  "Over what?" _  
Life.  Peace.  Freedom.  Home._  
      He looks over at her.  She is very quiet.  She is taking all his words to heart. Then she quietly asks, "How can I help?"  
      He glances to her gun, _Don't let him kill me before I can kill him._ __  
"Please don't die.  I want to talk to you after this."  Now it's his turn to be quiet.  They drive on in silence.

 

~~0~~

        A good hour goes by before they make it to Palomar.  They pull over to the side of the highway as soon as Bee can see him.  He swears even if no sound comes out.  He hops out of the car with Harley right behind him.  He looks around at their situation with his trained eye.  He may not be Jazz or Prowl with their much more hones skills, but a scout has their skills too.  
      She motions him to her trunk.  They rummage around and find what they need: leather gloves and wire cutters.  Soon they are slipping through the high grass and make it to the fence.  As fast as they can, they cut through the fence.   But they can see the target is climbing the outside of a reactor dome.  It looks like he is setting things off to the sides of the ladder.  
     "Charges?"  She asks.  He shakes his head.  "Then what?" _  
Converter._ _  
"_ Converter?  Converting nuclear power into what?" _  
Energon._  
     "I don't know what that is.  Why?" _  
Food for our people.  HIS people._  
     "We need to hurry."  He gives her the _no duh_ look.  

      They race forward.  As quickly as they can, they find a way up to the dome ladders.  It isn't easy dodging the security personal.  Bee jumps on the ladder and races towards the targets.  In the process, he pulls the converters from the dome and silently tosses them down to her.  She does her best to pull out the wires.  The target finally sees Bee and what he is doing.  He comes down and tries to start a fight.  Bee manages to fend him off and back him down to a lower platform.  Then the ruckus really starts.  
      She is amazed at watching the two of them fight.  Certainly they are two fighters of equal caliber.  They know their opponents well.  The moves they make are similar to a fight she's seen before.    
    Then something suddenly changes.  They both grip their right shoulders tightly.  It seems to cripple Sky.  Bee take full advantage.  He kicks and beats Sky.  Bee is hurting too,  he's weakening, but he is bound in determined to have the upper hand.    
    Finally she knows it is no good, Bee is going to lose or fall in trying to take down Sky.  She pulls her gun and aims it directly at Sky. "Don't move."  Of course he does by making a lunge for her.  She shots him in the leg, and he stays still.    
     Bee can take the time to gasp for breath now.  He pulls up his sleeve and sees the shoulder tattoo looks like a solid plate.  She knows it is bad as she kneels beside him, "What should I do?"  
         Before his can tell her, his body starts retching.  There's a blue glow to it to what he coughs up.  She notices Sky is retching too.  But it has a purple/blue tinge to it.  Now she knows what to do and digs out the phone, calling the last incoming number.

     A voice unlike any she has ever heard answers, "Bee, where are you?  Prime is hopping mad!"  
    "I'm not Bee, but he is hurting bad.  I think he is dying.  You have to hurry."  
     "Who is this?" the voice demands.  
     "My name is Harley.  You have to hurry.  We are at Palomar.  I have the target too.  He's been shot."  
     "What are Bee's symptoms?"  a new voice comes in.  
      "He's barfing up some glowing blue stuff and looks very weak.  The shoulder tattoo looks like a solid plate, he said it was a bad sign if it does.  It didn't look like that just a few hours ago.  What is going on?  What can I do?"  
      "Keep him calm.  Help is on the way.  And whatever you do, don't let a human doctor touch him!" The transmission ends.    
     She kneels beside Bee.  "Help is on the way.  But I think trouble is on the way too.  Security is coming.  I have to get you back to the car.  Can you make it?"  
     He manages to weakly ask her: _Target._  
    She looks over at the target.  He isn't breathing.  He isn't moving.  "Dead." __  
Converters.  Get.  He starts crawling towards the fence.  She runs back and gathers up the converters and wraps them up into her jacket.  Then she comes to Bee's side.  She grabs him around the waist and helps him back up to the car.  It's a long struggle and by the time they make it to the car, security is about to break through the gate after them.  She hits the gas and barrels out of there.  
  
       She finds a way to get herself onto Pendleton's Marine base.  Luckily, she isn't there very long when she hears heavy foot steps.  She steps out of the car and turns to look...UP.  She now realizes, of the beings Bee was talking to in the park, he was probably one of the small ones.  She looks up to the one who is obviously the Commander.  She swallows hard, "P-Prime?"  
      He kneels down wasting no time, "Where is Bumble Bee?"  
      She stares at him wide eyed, "Bumble Bee?  That's his name?"  Prime smiles.  She points to the car and then helps Bee out.  Bee falls into his commander's hand.  
       Prime whole body language turns soft, "Oh Bee.  You should have come home sooner."  The he turns to the safety green one and orders,  "Ratchet."  Prime places Bee in Ratchet's hands.  "What can you do?"  
       "I only have one option right now.  Shoot him again."  
        "Are you sure that is wise?"  the black one asks.  "No one has been shot twice."  
        Ratchet looks up to Prime.  Prime strokes his chin, but Ratchet answers the question.  "Well, you certainly didn't drag his shell down here, now did you?  He won't last until we can make it back.  I think it is his best chance."  
      "Do it."  Prime simply orders.  Ratchet lays the unconscious Bee down.  Then he pulls something from his chest and loads it into his arm.  He cocks the armament and then fires it at Bee.  Bee glows green.  He doesn't move.  
       Then a heavy sigh is heard.  Bee opens his eyes.  He looks down at his hands.  "Slag!  Still human."  
       She jumps over and hugs him,  "You can talk."  
      "What happened?"  Bee asks clearing his blurry vision to look at his friends both large and small.  
      The black one points at Ratchet, "He did it, this time.  He shot you."  Harley can see the comradery.  She smiles.  
       Ratchet points to Prime, "He ordered me to."  
      Bee looks up to Prime.  Prime says quietly, "Enjoy your time, Bee.  But this time, come home on time.  Twelve hours."    
      Ratchet looks stunned at Prime, "You can't be serious!  He has to return!  I need samples."  With that, Prime drops to his wheels and leads the way to the gate.  The other two have to follow suit with Ratchet still badgering Prime.  

       Bee is left alone with Harley.  He strokes her face.  "I would kiss you, but I know I hacked up some pretty vial stuff."  She laughs and leans into his embrace.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley faces the results of her time alone with Bee. Now we find Alexis Paxton's heritage and her trait of courage. (Alexis, Starscream's friend from the Armada Series)

_~~  
    _Harley and Bee leave Palomar heading back to her place where they can be alone and talk. Bee gathers her into his arms, and kisses her warmly, until she pulls back. "We've met before, haven't we? I mean before you showed up on my doorstep. Y-you're one of them, aren't you?"  
     "Yes, I am and yes, we have met before."  
     "How--," she waves a hand to his body and then motions to his eyes.   
     Bee just smiles and shakes his head. "Look, I'm a Scout, not a medic nor even a scientist. I don't know any of that junk. All I know, is that I got hit with one of Ratchet's experiments, and ended up human. Secondly," he plucks a kiss from her and nuzzles into her neck, "My time as a human is short, and Optimus has granted me permission to spend it all with you. That's what I want to do. I want to savor us as much as I can."  
     Harley can't look at him. She knows' that once he reverts back to his natural form, this will probably all change for them. "W-why me? Why did you pick me to help you of all people."  
     At first he chuckles against her throat and then he strokes her cheek so she can see the glint in his eyes. "You are a brazen one! My spark just lept for you as soon as you challenged Sky and I right there out there in the middle of the freeway. You threw your SHOES at him, even though he could have killed you with just a flick of his fingers."  He laughs, "Primus I felt for you in that moment."  
      Her eyes may go wide and her jaw drop, but no words come out.  
      His finger makes a little circle over her heart, "When you encouraged me, by reminding me of Mission City that I am not weak, in spite of limitations...," he blushes, "You didn't care I was an alien. All you cared was for my well being. You didn't see me as some innocent thing, you didn't see me as an evil scary thing, you just saw well, a person."  
        "Well, you are, I mean... you know."  
       He nods.  "See, I got wounded recently, and I haven't been able to speak to my friends in our native tongue. I'm the youngest, and therefore also feel shunted at times for my lack of experience. But you and I have something in common.  Ironhide calls it brazen spunk, and says I will probably get myself killed for it. So, many a time, they feel like they have to protect me from myself."  
     Harley has to laugh at that. "Oh do I know that feeling. My family at times see a small skinny young thing. I feel like I need to be fiesty in order to keep up with my brothers or even established sisters."  
Bee lifts her fingers and gives each set a kiss. "I think you are well established.  Look at what you do to help others communicate. Look at your huge heart! And damn you can SING!"  
     Now it's her turn to blush and hide her face in his shoulder. "You're going to make me feel like a fluffy girl."  
     "Hey, that's okay too. Sometimes we need to be silly and small, but other times stand up for ourselves." He leans into her ear, "Live life to the fullest, while you can."  
     "Stay with me?" She whispers.  
      "I will stay as long as I can, but I do have to go back."  
     "I know they need you. I would never want to be the cause keeping you from your duties."  
     He gently lays her back on the couch and begins plucking the buttons of her shirt apart. "I would never want you to wait around for me or give up on your own life just because I get called away."  
      "It's okay. Just stay with me for now."  
       "I will.  And even after I go, I will always keep a piece of you in my spark."  
       "You too.... you too."  
   
        Time might have been short for them, but they take full advantage of it. No obligations or vows are made. They know that this loving moment they have together will be just a memory. A pleasant memory, but they both know she needs a real human in her life, and she will never leave the kids at her school.  She knows he will never leave his 'family' either. Especially after he tells her, he is the last of their kind born. He's a very special to them all.   
       When his tattoo starts to turn dark again, Harley drives him to the base. She watches him go through the guarded gate. He gives her a last smile and a wave, and then he is gone.  
        She returns to her apartment with a bucket of ice cream and a movie that gives her a reason to cry.   
        But when morning comes, she showers, dresses and heads back to life as it was before Bee knocked on her door.          
  
 ~~00~~    
   Harley stares down at her calendar for the third time this week. For jokes and laughs, she takes one of the home pregnancy tests.  It can't be.  How.... there's been no one since the alien Bee and certainly...no.  Her mind just will not accept the possibility of her being pregnant.  She figures it just has to be stress or something else.   Instead of a pregnancy examination, Harley schedules an appointment for a booster on her birth control shot.  As the routine goes, she has to submit to a blood test.    
    The nurse call her back, but doesn't have the standard shot on the tray, instead she has a piece of paper.  Harley is afraid of the results that might be on it. Cancer?  The nurse looks at her again, "Sorry Harley, but I can't give you another shot.  Not with these results."  Harley just looks down at the paper.  Medical confirmation.  She is pregnant. Well, it's not cancer, but...how?  
     The nurse turns soft when she just stares at it. "You already knew, didn't you."

     Harley is shocked, "I thought for sure those cheep drug store test were just, well, you know part of the one percent that was wrong."

     The nurse pats her hand, "Well, what now?"

      Harley shake her head, "I haven't a clue."

     "You know you only have so many weeks for termination."

     Harley's head shoots up quickly.  The word is so harsh.  Like extermination.  She swallows hard at the thought.  Bee said his world was dying, his people being terminated and exterminated and he was the last of their kind. There's no way she could let this one go.  She looks down at her still flat belly, a new life.  His.  Quickly she shakes her head, "That's not an option for me."

     The nurse pats her hand again smiling, "Thank the Lord."  Harley chuckles at the nurse clamping her hand quickly over her mouth.

    "It's alright.  I agree."

     The nurse tries again, "How will you tell him?"  Harley now turns sad again shaking her head. 

      Just a couple weeks ago, Harley had gone to Bee's temporary base.   _Jumping the estate wall, she could see the grounds were torn up.  It looked like a pack of heavy machinery had been in a fight all over the grounds.  The truth wasn't so far from that.  But it also showed, they had cleared out.  Not a scrap of Autobot material was left behind.  He was gone.  She doubted she would ever hear from him again.  Their last meeting had been heart wrenching.  Some how they both knew, they would never see each other again._

     But now here Harley was caressing a moment in time forever captured.  Weather he meant to or not, she has been left with a gift of his love. Tears begin to streak down her face.  She reaches out for the nurses hand. "Tell me what to do.  How do I keep this gift of love healthy and strong."  Harley is grasping for help.  "He's military, MIA."

        The nurse clutches her hand tightly, "It will be alright, Harley.  Let's get you some prenatal vitamins and set up for some classes."  Harley nods silently

~~~  
     A few years later, Harley is flying down the highway. When a motorcycle officer pulls her over.  The officer approaches the front passenger window.  He is met by a canine face.  The officer hops back as the dog goes to give him a friendly lick.  Harley grabs the dog's collar, "Hey! Fuzzy face, cut that out!  Down."  The dog whimpers and lays down on the floor.  Seeing the sad dog (not an angry one) The officer leans back in again in a neutral tone, "Hello?"

    Harley starts digging through her purse.  The officer chuckles and removes his glasses, "You know, that's not a good sign if you are already digging for your license."

      She stops and looks up at him.  He's teasing her.  A little voice in back car seat pipes up, "Daddy?"

      Now it's Harley's turn to blush.  But the officer smiles to the boy, "Hi there, tiger."

      "I'm not Tiger.  I'm Beau,… Daddy."

     Harley turns to Beau, "Honey, I've already gone through this.  Daddy is a soldier.  He's not here.  This is a police officer.  Yes he wears a uniform too, but he's not daddy."

    Beau slams his little fist down to the small armrest. "Mama, that daddy gone.  He okay, but not coming back.  This be Daddy Dan."

     The officer gasps, "How did you know…"

     Beau points to the officer happily, "You will be my daddy."

    Officer Dan drums the hood of the car and turns back to shocked Harley, "And I was going to ask what you have under the hood, because this hunk of junk certainly couldn't have been going as fast as I clocked you."

     Harley smiles at the teasing and about her son, "Yeah, it's amazing what comes in small packages."

     "So what's under the hood?" He smirks.

     She smirks, "Hamster on noz?"  Dan starts laughing hysterically.  This gets Beau laughing and the dog in the front seat perking up.

    Dan tries again, "And where are you headed in such a hurry?  Hamster races?"

     Beau laughs, "That's silly!  No, we are headed to the park.  Mom is working the Special Olympics with her students.  They either can't hear or talk so good.  So she teaches them to talk with their hands."

    Dan turns back to Harley a bit more impressed, "Really?"  Harley shrugs in agreement.  He pulls back, "Well, you better get your hamster into rehab, or next time I see you it will be the morgue.  I can't stand that.  Got it?"  Harley nods to the gentle, yet serious rebuke.

     Dan turns back to Beau, "And you, remind mom to obey the laws.  Deal?"

    Beau nods but then asks, "But when are you going to start being my Daddy?"

    Dan turns back to Harley and gives her an endearing smile, "That depends on your mom."  Harley blushes.  Dan backs off and Harley pulls back onto the highway at a more regular speed this time.

       As Dan watches them pull away, he is left pondering.  How did that kid know his name?  Cute kid.  Stunning woman.  Nice dog.  He sighs, a ready made family.  He shakes his head as his radio calls him to duty. "Get your head out of the clouds, Dan."

~0~

     But later that day after he gets off work and changes, he pulls into the Pet Smart in his yellow Camero.  As he is examining the dog toys he hears a voice, "Mama!  Mama, looks who's here!"  But before he can look around, a pair of arms wrap around his leg.  He looks down and sees Beau.  Harley, blushing is being tugged along by this morning's dog to meets up with them.  
    Dan soothes the boy's back, "Well hello, Beau.  What brings you here?"

     Beau scratches his dog's ears, "He lost his toy at the bottom of the lake today.  So we need to get him a new one.  What are you doing here?"

     Dan smirks at Harley, "Trying to find noz for my dog."  Harley laughs.

     Beau tugs Dan's hand, "Are you going to dinner with us?"

     Dan turns to Harley again looking to her for an answer.  She's is grasping for words that will let Dan off the hook without hurting Beau's dreams of a father.  Dan tries a delicate approach though. "Beau, can you see if there is a purple Frisbee in there for my dog?"  Beau lets go of Dan to search the bin within eyesight of the adults, but gives them a little space.  

     Harley blushes, "I'm sorry he is so forward.  He hardly speaks to anyone.  It shocked me so much when he just felt so comfortable with you.  It's so weird."

     Dan quietly leans closer to Harley, "I don't mind.  I would like to see you both again.  But if it's too soon after your husband I can understand."

     Harley sees true compassion from him.  "The chances of him coming back are…" she chuckles, "Astronomical.  Somehow I knew the day he left, I would never see him again."

     Dan points to her heart, "That doesn't mean you stop loving him."

     A tear comes to Harley, "I will never stop loving him."

    Dan smiles, "Good.  Beau needs to know that."

    Harley nods, "But Bee, his father, wouldn't want me to neglect his son from what he needs."  Harley smiles at Dan, "I can love again."

    Dan holds her hand warmly, "We never love two people the same way."  She can see by the look in his eyes, he has loved and lost as well.  "Cancer can be so cruel."  Harley gives his hand a squeeze for his own loss.

     Beau jumps up with a purple Frisbee, "Found it!"

     Dan smiles, "Right on!  Now I think I heard someone say dinner.  There's an outside sandwich shop I just love to bring June Bug to."

     "June Bug?"  Harley asks.

      Dan beam with a glance to Beau. "Guess what she was eating when I rescued her from the sewer."

     Beau smiles, "COOOL! Can I meet her?!"

    Dan turns to Harley, "How would you like to go to the beach tomorrow?  I've got the day off."

    Beau begins to squeal with delight which sends the dog into barking fits, "Just like a real family!  Yippee.  I told you Mama!"

    Dan squeezes Harley's hand, "Yeah, just like a family."  Harley just nods at the lump in her throat.

   The last time she was this taken with someone so fast she ended up with Beau.  This time, she hopes it will be a whole family.    
  
     Dan and Harley dated only a few weeks before all three of them were sure, this is a match.  A wedding in the park with the dogs present makes Beau's day.

 

~~0~~  
      Thirteen years go by since Bee last saw Harley.  Now stationed in Detroit, Bee walks into the room and sees they have the national news on.  They are just about to change the channel when Bee silently reaches out and swipes the remote from Sari.  Prowl turns to him concerned. It is unlike Bee to be frozen to a news story on TV.  
     _"And how is this for a story. Today California held it's Metal of Valor Ceremonies.  Thirteen year old Beau Pax-Ton was awarded the Youth Metal of Valor for saving his step-father's life.  We will show you the file footage."_

     _The image changes and Bee sinks down to a chair..  A small teen with vibrant aqua blue eyes and yellow-blond hair is shown beside black haired Harley and a man also with deep black hair, in his hospital bed.  Harley is beaming and the boy seems like it was no big deal.  Harley hugs her son and kisses the top of his head with one hand, while cuddling a black haired daughter on her other hip about three years old.  The boy kind of shoves his mom, embarrassed.  The news reporter asks the boy the question again, "So, young man can you tell me what happened?"_

     _Clearly from the boy's eyes rolling, he is getting tired of this question. This wasn't his first interview. The boy looks over at the man in the bed. The man tells the boy with a raspy voice, "I love you, son."_

 _The boy smiles at him and whispers, "I love you too, Dad."_   Bee slides a hand over his mouth to contain his eeping gasp.

  _The reporter turns to Harley because the boy is not really wanting to answer, "So this is his Dad, a motorcycle highway patrol officer._ "

 _Harley chokes up at the repose between Beau and  Dan, "Dan is Beau's step-dad.  His father was a soldier, MIA."  Harley doesn't look mad, more like sad at the though of her lost love.  She turns back to Beau and Dan.   "But Beau has always called Dan Dad._ "  

    Ratchet leans over to emotional shocked Bee, "Isn't that….?"  Bee doesn't answer.  He just silently nods.   "They said the kid is thirteen?"  Bee slowly turns to Ratchet and locks his gaze with him.  The doctor silently gasps.  Both of them just figured it out.  Little Beau is Bee's son!!  They turn back to the interview and say nothing more.

 _"So what happened?"  The reporter asks again_.

    _Beau shrugs, "Dad was meeting us for lunch after my basketball game at the park.  As dad was taking off his helmet, one confused wasp got tangled up in the chin strap and stung him right on the throat.  Dad is allergic to them.  Mom was still all the way across the field getting lunch and Danyel out of the car.  I could see Dad was already having problems breathing.  I knew he didn't have much  time, but I didn't know which compartment Dad kept his Epi-en or which key on his belt would open them.  But I did know the hospital was two blocks from the park.  So with dad still on the motorcycle, I just hopped on and took the motorcycle directly to the ER._ "

    _The report takes over, "In fact, he drove the bike right INTO the ER and screamed EPIPEN, bee sting.  The nurses quickly took over from there.  Now, kids I remind you, this is a child who has been living with a highway patrol officer for seven years and around motorcycles everyday.  I do not suggest you try this."_

    Beau also sighs, "And boy! was that bike heavy with all that junk Dad carries in the buckets."  Everyone laughs.  Even Dan.

     _"Any last words of advice?"  The report asks._

      The boy turns to his dad, "Are they going to give you a Kevlar neck wrap now?"  Dan just starts chuckling until he starts coughing for air again.

 _"And there you have it folks.  Sometimes it's the smallest things with the biggest stings that will take you down or bring you back._ "

 

      Everyone at the base turns to Bee laughing at the "bee sting joke.".  But the pale look on Bee's face makes them think twice about teasing him.  Carefully, Bee turns to face Ratchet directly and hands him the remote with his back to everyone else.  He draws one finger across his throat to keep this news silent.  He nods.  Bee silently walks out of the main room to his private one.  
     Back in his quarters, he carefully pries one of his tiny Autobot insignias off his body and has it mailed off.  He has a simple note attached,  Bee will never forget how much he loves Harley.  In turn, it shows that Bee is still in her heart, but she has move on.  Bee is pleased that she found a good father for their son.  Clearly, Dan loves his son.  What more could he ask for?

   ~~   
   A few days after the Metal of Valor Ceremony, Dan has his standard day off.  When Harley comes home from work with Danyel and Beau, she sees Dan has a serious look on his face.  Harley knows that look: something is up.  She quickly gets a snack for the kids and Dan leads her into their den.  As soon as she has the door closed, he hands her a padded envelope, "This arrived Registered Mail today.  Who uses Registered Mail anymore?"

   Harley looks at the envelope with a computer printed label.  The Return address is simply NEST with a post office box.  She looks up at Dan, "What is it?"

   He gives her a more intense stare, "I don't know, you tell me."

   "What's that supposed to mean?"  She is curious  and even a bit offended by interrogating tone.  He motions for her to open the envelope.  She looks inside and pulls out a simple computer printed note:

**"Like father like son.  Duty to family first.  Welcome to the family."**

    Harley turns back to Dan, "What does it mean?"

   Dan holds out his hand to her. "This was in there too."  He lays a car emblem in the palm of her hand.  It's heavier than aluminum or chrome.  Harley turns it over and her heart stills.  She sinks down to the edge of the desk.  "Harley, you know what this is?"  She can only nod tracing the face on the shield.  Then reverently she brings it to her lips.  Dan tries again concerned, "Why was it addressed to me if you know what it is?"

    Harley's eyes close as the tear slips down her cheek and she whispers, "Because it isn't about me.  It's about you… and Beau."

    Dan steps directly in front of her.  He can see she is emotionally moved, but he needs to know if this is a threat or a blessing. He lifts her chin.  She opens her eyes with a smile.  Dan's heart sinks to a realization. "Beau's father, he's not dead.  Is he?"  Harley shakes her head smiling.  "Harley, you better start talking, because I'm a bit worried here."

   "You don't need to be concerned." Harley takes his left hand palm with their wedding ring and lays the shield face up so Dan can clearly see the emblem, "This is Bee's family crest.  You have been given Bee's blessing to raise his son.  In fact, Bee considers you a member of his family."  Harley folds Dan's hand over the shield, "And that is a very high honor. Huge boots to fill."

    Dan looks down at their hands folded over a family crest.  Dan still ponders what it all means, but Harley sighs with relief and love. If Beau's father is not going to take either of them away from him, then he can rest comfortably with that.

 

~~~~~000~~~~~   
     Who knew that years later, when Beau goes off to college for a construction engineer's degree, he will changed his name from Pax-Ton  and will later change it to simply Paxton.  A few years later, he meets a sweet spunky woman, Grace.  Not long after they are married, a daughter is born to them.  Alexis Grace Paxton.   
    One firecracker of a fighter pilot who will later join the Earth Marine Corps.  And who knew she would eventually return to the home of her grandfather Bumblebee to join his family's fight?    
    In fact she, will unite the fractions in love, for a short period. Her mate one who likes _Scream_ ing through the _Stars_.  
  
    And Bumblebee never knew he escorted his granddaughter away from Cybertron.  Aways from her duty as a soldier to her most important role, parent raising Starlex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See Red Star for Alexis and Starscream's story. Harley will return in Orion's Star for Starlex's birth and reveal Alexis heritage to her.
> 
> But stay tuned with this story, for Bumblebee finding his own life mate, Sari in the coming chapters. Hopefully the timeline will make sense.


	4. Never Bee Sari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prime Blood: BeeSari Chapter 1 continuation of Bee-Ware with Sari now in his life.. Bee heads to Detroit with Bulkhead, Ratchet, Prowl and Optimus to gather up remains of the All Spark. Then he will return to Cybertron after the death of his mentors.

_{_ **Revised Aug 2016}**

      Nearly thirteen years have gone by since Bee last saw Harley Cottonwood in Southern California. When he accidentally became human, the special education teacher helped him save the Palomar Nuclear Power Plant from a Decepticon scout.    
     Now though, he is currently stationed in Detroit with Optimus, Bulkhead, Prowl and Ratchet.  Finding and befriending young Sari Sumac has helped him out a lot to heal over Harley.  Bumblebee is always the one who easily makes friends with the humans. From their original landing in Oregon with Spike and Sparkplug, and then to California where he met Sam and later Harely. Now, here they are in Detroit trying to gather up the last remains of the All Spark and he has befriended Sari.  
   One of the sad parts about making friends with the humans, is that their life expectancy is so short. Although Bumblee is the youngest of the Cybertronian species, he is no child. He has earned his rank as Scout, brutally. Losing his vocorder for awhile was a defining moment for all of the Autobots. NO ONE ever doubted his role as a soldier seeing the way he handled the loss.   
    He might be young, spunky, a bit brazen at times, but is that really any different than Sideswipe or Sunstreaker? He may be full of energy and the life of a party, but isn't Jazz and Blaster? He is loyal warm and supportive to both human and bot alike. Is that any different than Optimus or Ironhide? No, he is very much like all of them, no one can deny that any more.  
  
    Although Optimus, Ratchet and Ironhide have been more like his guardians than his training and commanding officers, it is also them that first recognized he very much has a mature spark. Optimus was the one to grant him permission to 'date' Harley for the short amount of time he had left. Ratchet was not happy, but mostly because he didn't want Bumblebee to go through the aches of a broken spark and unobtainable relationship. Ironhide was there for him though when he needed a shoulder to cry on. For Ironhide has been waiting for his Chromia to come back, never giving up hope on her or their love.  This has been a solace for Bee. Plus, Ironhide broke out Ratchet's secret high grade stash with him. How could he not lean on his 'big brother at that point?   
     But then, Ironhide was called away to other duties, while the others headed to Detroit. That rends his spark as much as losing Harley from his life.

     When he had revered back from human status, biologically not everything had gone back the way it was before.  Now he had his voice back, which he is grateful for, but some physical things did not go back like they should have.  True to Ratchet's creed, he is the only one who knows.  Not even Optimus.  It has made Bee slightly depressed, for this may be a problem for him to ever find a true sparkmate.  He hides his depression with more youthful craziness.  Optimus isn't fooled.  He knows Bee had more than matured during his time as a human. In his spark, he KNEW Bee and Harley had made love.  It baffles him why Bee who was so mature while in California is acting so… daft now in Detroit.  Optimus only asks him once in the privacy of his secured quarters.   
      Optimus is actually scared of Bee's reaction to being asked, "Bee, what happened to you after the reversion?  This isn't like you.  Talk to me."     
     The youthful cockiness and silliness drops from his attitude instantly.  It is replaced by a fierce scowl, optics as blazing as a gladiator able to melt sparks, and a growling tone that will make even Unicron cringe.  Bee's lighting fast reflexes knocked Optimus to the floor, bringing Bee's face directly to Prime's, sitting on his chest, stinger weapon charged to his throat.  Bee wants Prime to hear and see him clearly as a full grown mech.    
    "I will never be who I used to be.  I was treated as a young fool before by the femmes before we fled Cybertron and were in Oregon.  Now, my fate is sealed.  To keep my spark burning, I must revert to this personality or I will go insane for I will NEVER, EVER have what you mated mechs have!"  He slams his fist into the floor cracking it, "You big mechs never took me seriously before, now no one will ever have to and that will be my solace!" His grief has him blinded to the support he has actually always had. But to be fair, not many actually came right up to him and told them they saw him as a mature mech. Many just patted him on the shoulder with 'good job,' like you would a rookie. He didn't know how they all REALLY see him.  
     Grief and depression can blind your perception of how people see you. Certainly something like this.

     It takes Optimus a moment to recover and then he grabs Bee's face making him see his own optics clearly. "Bee, you know who you can trust.  It hurts that you block us out this way.  You know I have always been your friend, and I will be forever.  Talk to me.  I would never mock you."  Optimus doesn't let go.  The fire doesn't die from Bee's optics.  "Bee, what is it?"  
    Instead, Bee closes his optics.  He can't bare the sight of Optimus, the one who did always guard and support him, now pleading with him to open his spark. How can he tell his hero, he will never be a true mech?  The tears slip out of the clenched tight optics down the yellow face plate dripping onto his friend.  It cuts him to see Optimus hurting because of him.  "You wouldn't understand."  
      Seeing Bee cry, Optimus releases his young hurting friend.  Then carefully sets him off his chest.  Bee turns his back to his friend, ashamed.  Optimus softly reminds him, "Bumblebee, my dear, dear friend.  I will always be here for you.  I would never betray your trust.  Just like I know you would never betray mine."  With that, Optimus leaves the room so Bee can compose himself in privacy.  Silently, Bee cries for hurting his friend he just cut,  but still he can't tell him. 

~~0~~  
     The next morning, Bee is back to his crazy attitude, and Optimus leaves it alone out of respect.  But Optimus does notice Bee spending more time with young Sari.  It looks like they really needed each other.  Maybe, that will be all it takes to heal Bee's spark. Maybe he just needs the RIGHT friend. 

   Just as Bee is starting to come round, the news report comes in.  Nearly thirteen years after his human-accident, Bee walks into the rec-room and sees they have the national news on.  They are just about to change the channel when Bee reaches out and swipes the remote from surprised Sari.  Prowl turns to him concerned.  Bee is frozen to the story on TV.    
     Bee, serious again?  That scares all the bots in the room.  Even Sari, Bee's close friend, has never seen him serious like this. This is a whole different level to his personality.  
     The new image changes and Bee sinks down to the chair.  A young teen old boy with vibrant aqua blue eyes and bright yellow-blond hair is shown beside black haired Harley and a man also with deep black hair, in his hospital bed.  Harley is beaming and the boy seems like it is no big deal.  Harley hugs her son and kisses the top of his head with one hand, while cuddling a black haired three year old daughter on her other hip.  The boy kind of shoves his mom, embarrassed like most young men might.  
     Ratchet and Optimus watch Bee's reaction to the news story about the CHP officer who had got stung by a poisonous insect and how his stepson saved his life by brazenly taking the motorcycle with officer still on board into the ER. Harley mentions that Beau's birth father is a MIA soldier.  _"Beau gets his heroism from both his father and step father."_

     Bee is going over the implications of Harley's words when Ratchet whispers to him, "Isn't that…?"  Bee can only silently nod.  "And the boy is how old…?"  Bee looks up to him and the look alone answers all the questions.  Beau is Bee's son he never knew about. Bee's spark is stinging so bad his optics are about to tear up.

     Somebody makes a joke and everyone laughs at the "bee sting joke".  They turn to Bee to see his reaction to the joke, but the pale look on Bee's face makes it clear he didn't hear the joke and they think twice about teasing him further.  Carefully, Bee turns to face Ratchet directly and hands him the remote with his back to everyone else.  He draws one finger across his throat to keep the revelation silent.  The doctor nods.  Bee silently walks out of the room to his own quarters.  
     Sari watches her friend silent walk away and her own heart/spark pangs for him. She starts to get up to see to her friend, but Ratchet's hand is ever so soft and warm in holding her still. She looks up to him, but there is a very very soft look in his optics, and the slightest of head shakes. Sari's shoulders sink, and he gives her shoulder a gentle squeeze. "I know," he whispers to her. More than acknowledging her hurt for her friend, it's his way of saying he is looking after Bee, so for her not to worry too much. He will keep an eye on the young mech.  
    "Thanks Ratchet," she leans her cheek on his hand.   
     That lifts his spark to know Bee has such a friend that will cry over him. But is sad to him, that she is once again human (as far as he knew at this point) and Bee will lose yet another friend due to life expectancy.

~~~    
      Back in his quarters, Bee carefully pries one of his tiny Autobot insignias off his body to mailed it off to Beau's stepfather.  He has a simple note attached,  Bee will never forget how much he loved Harley.  In turn, Bee is pleased that she found a good father for their son.  Clearly, Dan loves Bee's son as his own and done an incredible job in raising him.  What more could he ask for?

     Sinking down to his berth, _Yeah, what more could I ask for?_ It has been years since he had thought about Harley and all the what if's from the cursed reversion.  He drops his face to his palms and sobs heavily.  A son!! He has a son he can never hold, love or teach.  He has something both Optimus and Ironhide have, but fate has ripped that way from him. As much as he should be able to go to either of them and have them console him, he can not bear to hear them say, "There will be another femme."  Because for him, there will never be a sparkmate!   
      Furious he raises his fist to the sky and roars, "WHY PRIMUS!!!  What have I done to piss you off so badly that you could do this and then seal my fate to never have another?!"  
     Everyone hears Bee throwing and blasting things around in his room. This time she will not heed the older mechs' advice. Sari slips between their peds and makes it to the room before they can even tell her to stop.  She barges into Bee's room, dodging the flying TV.  "BUMBLEBEE!!"  She cries out.  
     He drops the chair currently in his hands, hearing her voice, but keeps his back to her, "I'm sorry."  
     Carefully, she waits a moment then tries to cheer him, "No, that's my line."   
    He says nothing else, but his shoulders slump.  She doesn't move nor does she say the standard words 'What's wrong?' or  'Talk to me.'  She just knows her friend too well when he is like this.  He has to be ready before he will talk to her.    
    He sinks to his knees.  Then the head bows and touches the floor.  The sobbing restarts a heartbeat later. The only one he trust to let his grief out to is someone who will die and leave him alone yet again!  
      Sari shuts and locks the door in the other's faces, then comes to him.  Reaching her hands out, she strokes his antenna buds in a soothing way.  His hand comes up, pressing her body to his helm.  She curls over his helm, and reaches her hands down to sooth the neck cables.  They just hold each other close leaning and supporting each other silently.

~~~~  
       When Optimus comes to the room much later, overriding the lock, he isn't too surprised by what he sees.  The room is a disaster.  But in the corner is Bee curled up in a ball with his head in Sari's lap.  She wide awake still soothing his helm.  
     Optimus comes over and sits down softly.  "How is he?"  
     Sari is worried, "Recharge.  What made him snap?  I've never seen him so serious.  He isn't mad, he's hurting."  
     Optimus nods reaching his own hand out to sooth his friend's back, "That he is."  
    Sari doesn't like the way Optimus answered that.  "You know what's wrong, don't you?"  
    Optimus' hand stops for a moment, debating what to say, then continues, "I have a pretty good idea."  Sari touches his hand, trying to make him face her.  "He lost something he can never regain," Optimus doesn't face her though.  
    Sari then pushes harder, "What?"  
    Optimus shakes his head, "It is not my place to say."  She gives him a pleading look.  He smiles and places his hand on hers laying on Bee's helm, "Just be here for him, but don't push.  I tried once, and it drove a wedge between us.  Just, accept whatever he chooses to tell you."  She nods.

~0~   
      When Bee comes to the next morning, it takes him a minute to find out why his room looks like Cyclonous The Interior Decorator has visited.  Then he hears the sigh and rolls his head to see Sari laying beside him, curled in his palm against his body.  He strokes her face softly and his spark pulses ever so softly.  She stayed with him all night and through his breakdown.    
     Still half asleep, she turns and buries her face in his palm softly, "I love you Bee.  Don't ever forget that."  
     He brings his lips to the top of her head, "I love you too, Sari." His love for her is that of a companion, a special confidant, and a dear close friend. He has no idea that her love for him goes beyond that.  
  
~~0~~  
    The months go by and Sari has her first upgrade to an adolescent proto-form.  Bee finds her lovely and grows more attached to her.  Now that he knows she is one of them, his spark knows she will have a longer life. This gives him further peace to allow himself to hope there will be a long term relationship for them, even if just a friendship. He does notice that since the upgrade, she is leaning on him both emotionally and physically a bit different. If anything, it makes him smile and lean even more on her.  
  He even debates telling her about his time with Harley, but is also afraid how she will react to his more adult side.  Maybe in time as she matures and becomes a bit more serious herself, it will help bridge to an adult relationship.  But then he will have to tell her _the secret_ , once she takes her final adult form.    
   No, it is best to just be her close, close friend and give it time.   
    But time is not their friend. 

~~   
    All too soon, they are returning to Cybertron.  Elated and heartbroken.  A very conflicting time.  Sari arrives on Cybertron escorted by Optimus Prime (leader of the Autobot faction), Bulkhead, Bee, and Ratchet.  Sadly, at their side, is their fallen comrade, Prowl.  Sari's first Cybertronian funeral.  
  
    Optimus isn't on Cybertron very long, when Megatron escapes and begins pounding them.  Again. The blasted Decepticons take majority of Cybertron back as well.  Autobots do not take it well losing their hold on the major cities and have to tighten their stronghold around Iacon.  Optimus splits the teams up once again.  Some go with him back to Earth where the Decepticons are stirring trouble again.  Some go to a nearby asteroid to continue mining for much needed Energon.  Others go on deep recon missions to try messing with 'Con plans.  Many are left with General Ultra Magnus on the Cybertron's Moonbase 1.  
     Just before Optimus leaves, he takes General Ultra Magnus and Sari aside, "Magnus, Sari is a very special 'Bot.  She is part organic."   
     Magnus shakes his head at the incredible information. It baffles him.  "H-How?"  
    Optimus waves his hand, "I'm not exactly sure of all the scientific details,  but the important thing is, she is one of a kind.  We can not risk her being captured by the Decpeticons and certainly not the Morgans.  If it gets too bad, send her to Moonracer at Rock Bottom.  Sari, don't argue with me or the General. You are a special gift of Primus. A hope to many of us Cybertronian's."  
    Magnus of course knows about the female's deeply secured base.  He'd helped build it with the Wreckers, leaving it under Elita's commanded while Optimus and the refugees fled the first time.  The femmes probably have the most dangerous mission of all teams in the Autobot Army.  But also have the most secured base.  Ultra Magnus just nods to Prime.    
    Sari sees the seriousness on her current commander's face.  This is more than a command to a soldier, this is a Prime protecting gift of Primus. This is Optimus asking his little friend not to get hurt and make him worry. To this, is she just nods as well. She will follow the orders and give him one less thing to worry about while away from Cybertron.  
     "Hey, Boss Bot, don't be a stranger, though, okay?"  Sari reaches out for a hug.  
     Optimus lowers himself to a knee and takes her hug. He needs that hug more than anything right now. "I will do by best to let you know I am well and safe."  
     She leans into his audio and whispers, "P-please look after Bee. I don't think my spark could take it if anything happens to him."  
     Optimus palms her little helm and presses a kiss to her own audio. It has not been lost on him that Sari is infatuated if not in love with Bee. "I will do my best, Sweet Sari."  He lets her wipe her tears before he lets her go, then stands back up. She gives him a smart salute which he returns.  
      Optimus leaves letting Bee have a last moment with his friend.  Bee can't say anything to Sari.  She doesn't blame him, for she knows he will just break down as badly as herself.    
     During their short time together back home on Cybertron she saw him so much more serious than he ever was on Earth.  She saw the battle worn mech everyone else knew before the "Southern California accident".  The one she was sure has been hiding under the façade of 'good times and recklessness' Party Bee.   
    Here Soldier and Scout Bumblebee stands holding her hands looking at her intently.  She wishes he would just kiss her cheek or embrace her tightly, something.  But no, he just gives her hand a squeeze and then is gone with Optimus with slumped shoulders.  And she is left alone with mechs and femmes she doesn't know on a planet that is so foreign to her.    
      Time for her to femme-up, and be as strong as Bee is being.  
  
  
    And then, all Pit breaks loose.    
   The Autobots are beyond devastated with the loss of Ratchet, Ironhide, Jazz, and several other key officers. Including Optimus Prime.  Almost in the same breath to the news of officers' execution, Sari is ordered to Rock Bottom.  With only a chance to blink, Sari is carried by Powerglide to meet up with Moonracer over a severely scarred battlefield and down deep underground.    
    The next thing Sari knows, she is inside a heavily armored bunker.  The equipment is extremely high tech. There are two more female 'Bots waiting for the new arrival: Firestar and Strifer. More bots she does not know.  
  
      'Bot or not, Sari knows that look between Powerglide and Moonracer.  Moonracer speaks quickly to Firestar with an underlying hint, "Why don't you show Sari around?  I need to get the rest of the download from Powerglide."  But Moonracer doesn't wait for an answer from the orange mech.  She already has Powerglide by the hand and practically runs down the hall.  
      Strifer touches Firestar's worried shoulder, "I'm sure he will give us the update on the rest of the team when they get back."  
     Firestar is trying not to cry in concern to her own mate's well being, "Y-Yeah, I know."  The femme has been hypersensitive lately with another one of their own teammates own losing her mate.

     Sari is concerned by the femmes' sad tone.  "Guys, what is going on?"  
     Firestar turns tenderly to Sari, "We don't get very many visitors here.  We are deep in enemy territory.  Communication is few and far in between."  
     Strifer is a bit bitter, spark still cut deep by the loss of her mate. "I hope you didn't leave anyone behind."  
     Sari looks up to Firestar, "Just everyone and everything I knew....again."  
     Firestar puts a sisterly arm around her shoulder, "It will be alright, honey.  You got us.  Trust me, we aren't truly alone."  She gives Sari a reassuring smile.  "So, do tell, how it Earth these days? I haven't been in vorns.  
      Sari gives a weak smile to the supportive friend and lets her show her around, and tells her what she can of Earth. It's been awhile for her as well, but only a matter of years, not vorns.

~~0~~    
   While Sari was getting settled on Cybertron, Bee was down on Earth fighting hard at Optimus' side and cried heavily when he died. To others Optimus may have been another Prime or even just a Commanding Officer. To a few more, he was a friend.  But to Bee, he had been a father. Then there is Ratchet and Ironhide, his uncles and brothers.   
  Bee has lost  
         ..... everyone he held dearest.  
   The human friends he had are dead, or old, or just  gone.   
   The Bots who raised and trained him.... slaughtered.   
   His best friend sequestered out of communication range. He has  
         ... no   
               ... one.  
  
     Worst of all, his dearest friend is now sequestered deep in a bunkered base and he can't even get word if she arrived safely.  His spark has never felt more lonely.  He turns all his efforts to supporting the new Prime's leadership.  Who would have ever thought his racing buddy Hot Rod had Rodimus Prime buried deep in his spark?    
      Seeing Hot Rod pull up tall and bear the weight of leadership does make Bee proud to know leadership potential lays within all of them. Who know, maybe one day he too could be an officer.  
      If they ever do get any new bots, he can be a guardian and mentor like Optimus and Ironhide had been for him. He certainly won't be having any sparklings of his own, so...  It is this thought along with supporting Rodimus that gives him motivation and keeps him from imploding right now.  
     He is ever so grateful when Rodimus reassigns him back to Cybertron.

~~00~~

Back at the Rock Bottom Base:    
      It is vorns later that Sari finally sees any member of her own original team.  She can't believe her eyes when she sees him in his Cybertronian mode.  Much, much sexier than his Earth mode and ten times faster!  Tearing across the plains with a couple 'Con's on his tail just maximizes the sight of him. She can't figure out why he doesn't just turn and fire back. Normally he wouldn't take that flack from a 'Con.  Then it occurs to her, he must have precious cargo onboard!   
        Taking flight she engages the enemy so he can make the dive into the protected entrance to the tunnels that will lead to Rock Bottom's entrance.  Along with Firestar's help, Sari is able to keep the enemy off Bee's tail.  Then just as quickly, Firestar and Sari dash down into the bunker sealing it behind themselves.  
  
       When the femme's arrive at the barricaded door, there he was standing in his upgraded Cybertronian bi-ped mode. Beside him is a smaller femme: red and blue with hints of army green.  The look on the poor child's faceplate reminds her of younger self upon first arrival to Rock Bottom.  This one will need her comfort and guidance.  
      Sari unfolds as she lands and she can see Bee's eyes widen.  He is trying not to ogle her, but he can't help it.  Firestar speaks first, "Jeeze Bee, trying to get yourself killed?  This better be darn good."  She smiles stepping closer to the young femme,  "Who is your friend?"  
      Bee is looking between the stunning yellow/orange two toned femme with a vibrant red helmet before him and his small charge.  "Ah… ah this is Hope.  Ultra Magnus requested I bring her to your care."  Then he steps forward and sticks his hand out to Sari with a gentlemech's tone, "And you are…?"  
     Sari retracts her helmet her red hair and her very warm smile. Shyly, almost whispering, she holds out her hand.  "Hi Bee."  
     His jaw drops at the absolutely beautiful full fledged ADULT _FEMME_ before him, "S-Sari?" he gasps, voice sticking.  
     Firestar begins laughing and opens the door, "Come on, in Bumble Bee."  She knows she shouldn't laugh at Bee gawking, but she has NEVER seen the young mech ever interested in anyone like his ogling optics are doing now.  
     As he was raised, Bee stands aside letting the femmes enter first.  Then bringing up the rear gives him a chance to take a better look at the grown up version of Sari. There is not a speck of CHILD on her at all. This is a not just a physically full femme, this is a matured one too.  
     She gives him a wink, over her shoulder, but goes off to do her duties.  Firestar blocks Bee's view of retreating Sari, "Bee?  Who is Hope?"  
    Bee has to shake his head to clear it and back to his own duties as well.  "I don't honestly know.  All I know is that Ultra Magnus called me to his quarters and said, 'Take Hope to Moonracer's team.  Get her there safely or don't bother returning.'  That kind of scared me.  I got here as fast as I could.  Thanks for the cover, by the way."  
      Commander Moonracer comes down the steps into the main room, "Hello Bee.  I hear you have a new charge for us."  
      Bee nods.  He tells Hope, "Hope,  this is Moonracer.  She is in charge of this secluded base along with Firestar, Strifer and… and…"  
      Moonracer laughs lightly, "Yes Bee, Sari.  She had another upgrade a while ago.  I take it you approve?"  Bee blushes at them noticing him staring at her.  He tries to look away.  "Don't worry, she has that effect on everyone?"  
      Now his demeanor changes to jealousy quickly and unknowing growls, "Everyone?"  
      Firestar shoots a warning look at Moonracer.  Moonracer continues to laugh.  Firestar then choose a low tactic, "So Bee, is Powerglide seeing anyone recently?  I heard about some new human female EMC's have arrived-"  
      Moonracer barks her own jealous retort, "Firestar!"  
  
     Bee recovers quickly from his growling slip-up and tries to save the situation.  He knows the young femme is already pit of sorts, and the last things she needs is to be dropped into a new base where the inhabitants are already at each other's throats. "Hope, maybe it would be safer for you to come back with me.  I'll talk to Ultra Magnus."  
      Hope tries to make light of the tension. "I'll take my chances with Cyclonous."  Bee smirks with her sense of humor.  Sari giggles with them both from the doorway.  
     Striker comes into the room and sees the tension, "We need to move.  Devastator is on his way."  
     That breaks up the welcoming party and everyone takes their stations.  Bee mans the weapons, Hope stays by his side.  Moonracer takes navigation, Firestar takes the drill, Sari the scanners, and Striker takes the shields.  
     Bee pipes up, "When did you make this mobile?"  
  
    Keeping her tone focused but pain is evident to her words Moonracer answers, "After we lost Elita and Chromia _abandoned_ us."  Bee is sorry he even asked.  But he isn't sorry Chromia left.  Ironhide needed her badly at his side, after all they had gone through.  Life had given them a raw deal, and he knew all too well how that hurt.  The bonded couple deserved to be running Ocean City with their son and daughter at their sides. Others may not understand that.  
       "We got word about Optimus." Firestar cuts through his thoughts with a new wave of pain.  "I'm really sorry.  How is Hot Rod doing as Prime?"  
      Bee begins firing off at the burrowing mini con of Devastator's, "Never would have thought there was such a serious side of Hot Rod.  But Rodimus has the team in line.  How are you doing?  Haven't heard from you in awhile."  
      Firestar smiles coyly, "Then I guess we have done our job well."

      The base comes to the surface of the planet and the weapons tear into Devastator.  Then while they have their EMP blast and fireworks going off, they deploy their drone drills to send of four alternate routes, distracting the 'Cons.  Meanwhile, they take flight and head off a good hundred klicks from their last location.  Arching, the base dives to burrow down and cover their tracks with a drone that will back fill and then self destruct.  It is amazing the new devices Sari had contributed.  
  
~0~  
      Later while Moonracer is giving Hope the low down on this secret base, Firestar shows Bee to the guest quarters.  The femmes all bunked together except the commander.  Reminds him of his old days on the Ark and that seems like eons ago.  He sees the sparse accommodations, which he doesn't mind. His concern is more for the small team. "Do you want me to take first watch?"  
       Firestar shakes her head, "Bee, you look tired.  I appreciate the offer, but we can handle this.  I've got first watch."  He nods and sinks down the bunk, more tired than he realized.  "I'm glad you came.  Sari could really use an old friend right now."  
      He looks up to her worried, "Is she well?"  
     Firestar lays a hand on his shoulder, "Bee, she's fine.  Just homesick.  She didn't tell anyone, but she nearly died of a broken spark her first week.  She took it harder than we did.  Maybe it's her organic side, but I think it's more than that."  She pats his shoulder again with a secret smile.  "Get some rest."  He just nods and she leaves closing the door behind her.

      Bee laid back, but can't shut down just yet.  So much is going through his head.  Before he can ponder much else, he sees the door opening and then  the door closes.  He did not see anyone enter, but there she is.  In all her womanly-femme form.  "Hi Bee," her voice is so warm like ages ago, but with a certain lit of maturity.  
     Rising up on his elbows he will not stop smiling his love sick grin. "Hey there, Sari."  
    She comes all the way to him and sits on the edge of the bunk.  They just stare at each other.  So much to be said.  So many questions.  So few words to convey everything.  No one really knows where to start.  He reaches for her face and feels her hair.   
     With her adult upgrade, she is now closer to his height. Her hair is still soft, but thicker. She feels so much stronger now. There is still a softness to her form, but it's much more sturdy. He is not afraid of crushing her like he once did.  
  
      She smiles, "I've miss you."  His hand reaches behind to caress the back of her neck.  She leans down,  "I'm not a child anymore.  
      He shakes his head and answers her with a very grown up husky tone, "No you aren't."  
     She turns to lay beside him.  "You were my best friend."  He rolls to his side, tucking her close.  "How could he take you away from me?"  
     He wraps his arms around her securing her to himself.  "I know exactly why."    
  
     But he won't tell her.  It is too much just to have her warm body back in his arms.  And this time her new body nestles into all the contours of his own upgraded form.  He sighs in complete comfort.  Her warm breath on his throat nearly does him in.  Latched in a tight embrace, no words are said.  Bee nuzzles her hair.  He has so missed the smell of her in his arms.  Against his body.  Comfort.  Peace.  These were the things he had shared with Harley, too.  But with Sari, there has been an intense friendship that reaches beyond fun. Both of them understand this war personally. They have lost mutual friends and mentors. On top of that,  she knows exactly how to soothe is spark.

    She has missed his touch just as much.  Her best friend.  The one and only person who knew her so deeply.  The only one who could make her laugh until her sides hurt.  As hard as his physical body was, his soul is ever so soft and comforting.  In his grasp, she has always been home.  She has finally come home again. Turning, she buries her face in his chest and her tears wet his armor.  He clutches her even tighter, if that is possible.  
     He can only hold her tighter if he… draw her into his spark.  His breath shudders at the though of a mate.  
       
      Can he mate with her like he can't with any other Cybertronian?


	5. Making the Vow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being stationed at Rock Bottom for a few vorns, Bee and Sari meet up again. She is no child. She is a member of this team and a full fledged adult. Bee has his own very adult feelings for her.
> 
> Poor poor Spike, walks in at the wrong time.

~~   
     They lay there for hours basking in each other's warmth.  Nothing more, just the comfort of each other's embrace like they used to have a lifetime ago in Detroit when they were just just as confidants.  A comfort they were afraid they would never have again.  But then there is a knock on the guest room door.   
     Sari leaps off the bunk and heads to the door making herself invisible.  Bee knows why she ran, it s "forbidden" for the femme to entertain the mechs here.  It is different for the bonded couples,  but neither Sari or Bee were bonded.  So he answers the door alone.  It's Little Hope and she looks like she is going to cry.  Bee doesn't wait, he reaches down and lifts her to his arms in a brotherly embrace.  
     "Bee, I think I made a mistake."  Hope tries not to cry.  
      Bee reaches a hand out and pulls Sari to his side. They both know, the young femme will probably need the other young femme's support more than Bee's wiser advice. Sari reveals herself.  "Why do you say that?"  
    Hope nods towards the door and Sari closes it then they all take a seat on the bunk.  Hope searches his face.  Can she break her promise to her father?  But then she looks over at Sari.  Certainly she will understand.  
      "You have to promise not to tell the others.  I was to keep this a secret, but… Sari, I think you can understand and help me.  Bee, you know him…"  
       Bee's gaze narrows.  "What have you done?"  Hope actually giggles at that one.  Sari joins her giggle.  "What?"  
      Sari touch his hand softly, "Bee, just because it is a secret doesn't mean something bad happened."  He doesn't believe her, though.  She laughs, "Not everything happens like your life."

       "Hey!"  He doesn't like the truth of the comment.  Hope giggles.  "Alright Smarty Miss, what's your secret?"  
       Still smiling, she looks at Bee directly, "Father."  
      "Father?"  Bee gasps.  "Are you Wheeljack's creation?"  
       Hope shakes her head.  Sari waggles a finger, "Let me guess."  Taking Hope's hands, she makes her stand and turns her around getting a careful look at her.  Bee is making his own assessment.  He knows Hope's parents, now.  
       Sari guesses, "Green?  Springer?"  Hope shakes her head.  
     Bee says it with a commanding warning tone, "No, not Springer  I should have known by his tone when he gave me my orders.  Ultra Magnus and Colonel Leah Fairborn. They merged.  Clearly you aren't Leah, though."  
       Hope shakes her head, "No, I am not my mother reborn."  With that statement, she answers the rest of his facts.  "When my mother gave my father the energy from her spark, she gave him my pod as well.  She knew that even though her life would be over, her energy signature combined with my father's would complete the incubation process.  Father told me this."  
      Sari's jaw drops.  "How could she be so sure?"  
      Bee looks directly at Sari, "Hope is not the only one.  And Sari, it's not like your birth.  They had no proto-forms and the All Spark is gone. This is... more of a miracle of nature."  
      Sari leans into him, "I don't understand."  
     Bee gives her a warning look, _Not now_.  He turns to Hope, "How can I help you?"  
     Hope looks up to him hopefully. " Wait, you mean there are more? I have cousins?"  
     Bee takes both of her hands in his and tries as carefully ask possible, "Hope, we are all one big family.  Yes, you have more direct cousins.  But the reason your father didn't want this to get out is that… well it's dangerous if the Decepticons find out we have new sparklings.  But also, well… some of your cousins would be jealous of your parent's rank.  We can't have all the transformers out there spawning. Some just aren't parent material."  He drops his head thinking of a few that would be disasters as parents where others like Sideswipe and Ironhide should have had a whole lot more.  He smiles back at her stroking her cheek, "Your father thought you would be more comfortable here with the rest of the femmes.  And hidden away safely.  He knew Sari would be good moral support for you."  
     "But why did he send you?"  
     Bee has to turn to Sari with sadness, "I'm not staying.  He had me run escort because I am fast, little and evasive.  But, I have to head back soon."  This time he stands up and cups Sari's face in his hands, "I always knew that.  But I didn't know you had… grown up."    
       Sari doesn't say anything.  She always loved him.  Now deeper and more than ever.  Bee had always cared for her.  Just as she was beginning to mature, he was beginning to sort out his own growing feelings for her.  Now seeing her as a full fledged Warrior Femme, his feelings are powerfully intense.  His thumbs begin that tantalizing stroke to the softest part next to her ears.  Her own hands slip to his waist pulling her closer to him.  
       "Bumblebee…," she whispers his name.  
      Hope stands up, "You have a lot to talk about.  I'll see you later."  
      Bee doesn't break his gaze with Sari, "Hope, you will be safe beside Sari.  She will never let you down.  Sari will be the best friend you ever have."Sari actually blushes at his compliment.  Hope lets herself out and secures the door.    
  
      Sari rises to the balls of her feet. In turn, Bee slips a hand to the back of her neck and lowers his head.  His kiss is light and tender.  Clearly this is Sari's first kiss.  Her fingers curl into his body panels.  The kiss turns warm and longing.  His arms wrap around her shoulders drawing her into the safety of his warmth.  Sari can clearly feel, this isn't Bee's first kiss.  She lets him lead her, mold her, and consume her.  
      A slight moan escapes her and it embarrasses her.  It does not embarrass him, though. It just encourages him. His grip becomes tighter molding her body to his.  He can feel her begin to heat up.  His own desires want more, but he knows she is innocent.   And he is deformed. Quickly he jumps back.  
    Both of them are left panting.  Sari is smiling.  Bee is pacing and trying to calm down quickly.  She can see he is embarrassed, "Bee, I'm not fool.  I know what happens when Powerglide and Inferno are here."  
     Bee shakes his head, "You don't know what you are asking."  
     She takes a step closer, "Bee, I'm not a child."  
    His voice turns very husky, "I am very well aware of that."  
     Hers turn sultry. "I have always been yours."  
     He shakes his head again, "Sari, you really don't understand."  
     She lays her hands on his chest making tantalizing elicit strokes, "Make me understand."  
    He takes hold of her hands to stop her and stares directly into her eyes, "I had a son."   
   Her body tenses and asks carefully.  "Like Hope?"  
    He shakes his head, "No.  Human."  
    Sari narrows her curious gaze at him, "But that would mean…"  
    He nods, "Yes, I was human once, before I came to Detroit."   
   She steps closer to him pressing her body against his. Her desire to seduce him hasn't died by his confession, but her concern and curiosity is more interested. "And your mate?"  
     He closes his optics. "Both of them are long gone by now.  It was more than a human lifetime ago."  His hands release hers and he goes to turn aside.  
     Sari slips her palms over his cheeks halting his retreat. "Okay, I'm alright with that.  Are you afraid of me getting hurt?  Or are you telling me that you understand human emotions even more?  Because if that is your point, we are even more compatible than ever the way I see it."  
      He opens his tender blue optics and softly tells her, "I know how passion can overwhelm your senses so quickly.  And then there is a life time of consequences."  
     "Are you sorry you had a child?"  
      Bee almost cries clenching his hands to fists. "I couldn't raise him.  I couldn't be there for him, and she knew that and never told me about him to keep from breaking my spark.  When I found out...I had to let another man raise my own offspring because…"  He looks down at his 'Bot body,  "of this."  And then he taps his Autobot insignia, "And this."  
      Sari puts her hand over his insignia, "Bumblebee, who are you worried about falling in love?  Me or you?"  
      He looks down at their hands touching the very symbol of what brought them together.  After pondering her question for a moment, he finally answers softly, "I don't know."

      Sari steps closer and looks up into his face, "Bee, when I found out I was one of you, it was a lift to my heart that there might be a chance for us.  I thought I was weird at first for falling in love with an alien species. But seeing the others… there is love here just as much as the humans have it. It's something both Cybertronians and humans have in common."  
     Bee sighs, "Oh yes.  We aren't that mechanical that we don't have those feelings, something some humans will NEVER understand. We bot's are very much alive and kicking!"  
  
    Sari smiles. It's pleasing for her to see his attitude changing from woe to frustration with simple minded beings. To edge his change along, she  teases him running a lascivious finger down his mechly side. "So are there any femme 'Bots I should be worried about visiting your quarters back in Iacon?"  
    Bee's optics turn wide with shock, "Wha-No!"  
    Now she slides her body back against his letting him feel all her femmely curves and scent, "And you care about me?"  
    His hands cup her face and his optics turn soft, "Oh yes."  
    She tilts her chin up for another kiss, "Bee, my spark belongs to you if you will have it."    
    He strokes her cheek again, he ponders his next action.  She is asking him, practically begging him to not only bond with her, but make love to her right now.  She runs a hand up his spine, "I thought it would be too obvious if I added black, but I stole your sexy yellow with my adult upgrade."  
     His head lowers with a touched smile, "Looks good on you."  
     Her lips are inches from his, "You know what would look better on me?"  He shakes his head ever so slightly.  She whispers with all seductiveness she can nervously muster, "You."  His body sighs and captures her lips again.  
     Her hands begin wandering and hitting sensitive circuits making him moan and arch into her touch.  Then she slips a palm under his aft panel and he hears the catch click to release.  Bee jumps out of her reach again, and turns his back to her, "I.. I just can't!"

     Sari knows that stance.  He's locking her out again.  "Bee, I can handle it.  But I can't handle being without you."  
    He slams his fist into the wall in frustration, "I haven't told anyone.  Only Ratchet knew."  She waits but doesn't press.  He can hear her sit down on the bunk giving him space to answer in his own time.  "I'm deformed.  When I came back from my humanness, my body didn't return like a normal mech."  She can hear the devastation in his tone.  "I can't interface or bond like a normal mech."  
       Bee hears a strange sound coming from Sari.  Slowly he turns his head.  He sees she had stripped off her heavy armor and now stands before him in her naked proto form.  Her yellow tinged under-armor skin looks just like the pin up girls from the human magazines.  Yet her aerolas are deepest black.  And there is a little triangle of black at…   
       "Do you mean, the interfacing junctions remained in their human placement?" She trails a finger down her naked body.  
      He can't speak.  Once again his is voiceless, but this time because of her absolute beauty and brazenness to seduce him.  The cod of his underarmor is extremely uncomfortable right now.  Apparently, it still works even though he wasn't sure it ever would, in spite of it's smaller size.  
        She runs a hand to her black triangle, "I was terrified how I would tell you I'm not like the other femmes. Firestar warned me I might never be _compatible_ with any mech _."_ She takes a couple sauntering steps towards him, "So apparently, there will never be another mate for me, but you. I was so praying you would accept me in spite of my deformities.  Are you disgusted by my true techno-human naked form?"  His head shakes violently, still speechless.  She crooks a finger at him.  "So lets find out if you are man or mech."  He swallows hard and lets her help remove his armor. "Or both."

 

       Bee takes most of the night making love with her.  Sari is anxious to experience it all, but Bee is too nervous.  He knows how short their time is before he has to return to Iacon and wants to enjoy every moment of them together.  They both figured with their bodies being so "deformed" the chances of them conceiving is just not even possible. Far beyond the problems the regular Cybertronians are facing, he has no tank in which to create a protoform body while his mate would incubate the spark. On the reverse side, his spark chamber no longer has the ability to incubate a spark, if his mate was to create the body of their sparkling. He may have some fluids to contribute, but not nearly enough to make a healthy body in his mate.  
      On top of that, his interface cord does not have the glowing biolights they once did. It's not as large as it once was and therefore he had been warned he may never be able to have a satisfying physical connection like most Cybertronians do.  
       But Sari's half human, half Cybertronian body is very accepting of his new cord. Soft and pliable inside, his cord is squeezed and teased and caressed by her body. His cord is in heaven by the warmth of her body. She's not as hot as a standard femme during interfacing, which is just fine by his more sensitive appendage.  
     Their bodies compliment and harmonize together. They are a mated set.   
     Her body brings his to overload in a magnificent way. Her body arches and mewls at his attention. Her own overload triggers him into a small second one. He may no longer have the stamina of a standard mech, but that will be just fine. For they are both quite sedate with their first love making.  
  
     Bee some how is able hold his spark back even though it is banging on the chamber doors.  He figures it will just be too much for her processor to accept right now.  No, maybe it is just too much for _him_ to accept tonight.  He wraps his arms around her and holds her close, devouring her scent and touch as they drift off for a moment's sleep.  
      That is until the bodies need more touching, caressing, and loving.

~~~   
      By morning, neither one has slept more than a few minutes.  The radiating glow from Sari's smile makes it clear she is in love.  Bee's nervousness of facing Commander Moonracer, confirms everyone's suspicions:  Bee and Sari have not just confessed their feelings for each other, but have made love.  But the femmes say nothing.  All too well, they understand love is a rarity in this war torn world.  After all they have lived through, they won't deny a couple their true love or a moment alone together. Ultra Magnus' orders be damned. 

    So now here Bee and Sari are in a room that represents the truth to their world.  Love and war rarely are in harmony.  Bee looks over to Hope.  Why did Ultra Magnus name his daughter Hope?  He tenderly touches her young cheek.  What would it have been like to hold his own son?  Ultra Magnus is so lucky to have the ability to hold Hope in his very arms.  Bee swallows hard.

     Sari touches Bee's other hand bringing his attention back to her, "How long will you stay?"  
    He doesn't face her, "I have to leave now."  He looks up to Moonracer instead, "Is there anything you need?"  
    Bee's tenderness makes her voice shake, "Powerglide."  Bee can't help but reach out to her and embrace her.  Moonracer is so strong, that when her voice waivers and shakes, all the femmes begin to waiver with her.  Everyone comes together in a group embrace.  Even Bee is about to cry.

     But all too soon, the monitor begins to beep.  Bee looks up, "I have to go."  The group breaks up.  Sari walks Bee to the blast door.  He knows if he kisses her,  he will never be able leave.  Instead he strokes her cheek, "I'll be back as soon as I can."  
     Sari smiles, "I'll keep the cannons warmed up for your return."  Bee smiles back.  She leans in for him to kiss her.  Quickly he drops to his wheels and tears out down the tunnel before the lips can meet.  Blasting his way down a diverting tunnel, he races across the plains of Goren and back into Iacon.  
  
~~0~~  
     Back in Iacon, he tries to keep on as the soldier and scout he has always been.  But now he knows he isn't much better off than some others.  A few times he takes the dangerous missions just to remind himself what is really going on.  But always he comes back yearning for Sari's conversations and touch.  Finally he has to come clean with Sari.  
     Through their vid link, he looks so shy as he asks her, "Sari, I really didn't want to ask you this way.  But I can't take it any longer."  
     Sari knows her dear friend, but this conversation worries her.  "What it is?"  
     He reaches inside his chest and pulls out a band where she can see it.  It is laced with little blue diamonds. He smirks, "I know how girls like shinny things."  
     She smiles broader even blushing to the romantic human gesture. "Only if they are yellow and black."  
     He knows she is teasing him so he teases right back. "So this won't do as a wedding band?"  
     Her smiles beams brighter, "Oh well, when you say it like that.  I guess it will do."  He beams back.  Her tone drops to concerned, "But Bee, I want to come to Iacon to take our vows."  
     Bee nods, "I know.  I wanted to ask you first.  Now I will ask Rodimus to seal our bonding marriage and set it into the records."  
     Sari smiles broadly, "You want to make this official?" She is aware of some of the couples who have bonded with no ceremony and no legal registration. Some have kept it a secret from everyone, but their medic.  
       He leans in, "It is one of the most important things I learned from the humans.  Commitments of love need to be made out loud.  And Sari, I love you very much.  I won't hide that any more."  
     Tears come to her, "You better ask Rodimus right away."  
    "I will." Blowing her a kiss, he closed the line.  And then zips down the hall as fast as he can to Prime's office.

~~~   
While Bee is asking for Rodimus' blessing, Sari dashes out of Rock Bottom, racing across Decon to stop Strifer from making a huge mistake.  Nemesis II takes out one of Sari's wings when she tries to swoop down and grab Strifer.  She is blown back and buried under rock and rubble.  
~~~

     Bee's meeting with Rodimus is interrupted by Moonracer's call for help.  When Bee hears Sari has gone out after that drunken idiot Strifer, he doesn't wait for permission.  He nearly leaps through the window to race towards Decon with Prime and the others burning fuel double time just to keep up with the yellow Scout.  
     When he comes across Sari's mangled body, he can't decide who to destroy first:  Strifer or Nemesis II.  But providing cover for Sari overrules both actions.  As soon as Prime calls retreat, he scoops up his love and dashes off to Iacon as fast as possible.  Wheeljack nearly puts Bee into stasis lock to stop his dizzying pacing while the medics work on Sari.

    When Strifer is brought into his sights (under guard) it took everything Bee has not to knock her lights out.  Sari cared for her friend so much, that she was willing risk her own life to save Strifer.  And Strifer is so emotionally damaged, she doesn't want saving.  It's the part of Sari he loves, but Strifer is a fool.  I sickens Bee to think what Jazz would say if he saw his widow now.  Yeah, he knew about their sparkbond, too.    
     Bee has to walk away carefully right now with an murderous glare towards her.  It's actually to her advantage that she has guards right now.

~~

     Once Bumblebee hears Sari is on the mend and going to be alright, he feels calm enough to see Strifer. He feels it is his duty to both Sari and Jazz to get Strifer straightened out.  Like Primus is he going to let his wife/mate work with that out of control fool again without a few words being said!  
      He comes to the war room, knowing Side Burn will take her to the memorial wall.  But he is not expecting the reaction Side Burn has made on Strifer.  Bee wants to bellow at her,  but seeing her submit to his punishment for her risky actions…   
    Bee has to reconsider his next course of action. What would Sari do right now?  What would Jazz do?  What would Optimus do?  They would support and encourage the change.  And so Bee accepts Strifer's honest apology.

~~

    As soon as Wheeljack gives Sari clearance, Bee is touching his com, "Rod, clear your schedule.  We're coming to see you right now."  
   Rodimus just started chuckling, "Alright, Bumblebee, I'll be waiting."  
   Sari gives Bee a look as if he's crazy for he lifting her off her feet straight from the med-bay, "Bee, what are doing?"  
   Bee walks out of the room headed to the balcony of the library, "We are getting married right now."  
  Sari puts a hand to his chest to stop him, "Bee, a woman must plan these things.  I haven't a dress to wear and… and.."  
  
     Bee stops now that they are at the base of the staircase of the elaborate main entrance to Iacon's Hall of Records.  In this building Orion Pax's old task was done. One of the things under Rodimus' rule was to get the building restored. Not only is it still a hall of records (most of those down below deep in storage now) but it is also Autobot capital building of government and negotiations. Humans and Bots are coming and going through the room focused on their tasks a big oblivious to the couple.  
      Bee lowers her and puts his hands on her shoulders making her face him directly, "Look, you and I know how short time is.  For a long time I have tried to forget our time together.  It has been agony.  I lost one lifetime of love and family.  I nearly lost you again this week.  I will not wait another moment to give you my spark."  
     Sari tearfully looks up to him, "I wish Dad and Optimus were here to share this with us."  
     Bee drops his gaze, "I know.  And I know Prowl and Jazz would have wanted to be here too."  
     Sari slips her hand over his seeing how giving her his spark is far more important than making it a grand event. "Then let's not wait another moment."  Hand in hand they walk up the ornate curved staircase    
       It is a hard time for Rodimus right now with Rosie (his own mate) MIA.  But a smile beams over his face to give the ancient rites of commitment he had found buried deep in the records of history.  The same vows he had taken with Rosa Pax.  Sari in turn adds a few human statements to the ceremony,  but in the end, under the new crystal dome above with the history of Cybertron beneath them, Bee and Sari commit themselves to each other.  Like the very ancient rite, Rodimus and the others turn their backs as Bee exposes his spark to Sari.  In turn she pulls her own underarmor aside to release her spark.  
     Bee leans in bringing them closer together.  "And now we will be one, love."  He cups her face and kisses her while their sparks merge to become One.  
 _Sari can feel all his pain, embarrassments, but also all his courage strength and undying love for her.  Bee can feel all her sorrow for their lost friends but also all her pride in him and her utter commitment to keep him centered supported._        
         All too soon the spell is broken.  The sparks just can't hold together that long the first time joining.  
     Bee pulls back reluctantly.  He can feel Sari waiver, but now he can also hear/feel her thoughts even though the sparks have retreated to their own casings.  _Wow!  Intense.  I want to do that again!_  
    Outwardly, he chuckles, but silently he sends to her, _Soon, sparkmate.  Soon.  It will be better when we interface._ And he shudders at her heated response.  
     Rodimus chuckles, "Bee?"  
     He smirks, "Ah, you know."  Rodimus only laughs, with a tinge of hurt for something he couldn't have with his mate.  "I'm sorry Rod.  I didn't-"  
    Rodimus turns and puts a hand on each shoulder of the bonded couple, "Bee, don't be sorry to be bonded.  I'm not.  Rosie would kill me, or at least kick my aft if I let our sorrow detract from your movement.  Now I have to go.  How are you?"  
      Sari leans into their leader and embraces him, "Thanks Rodimus."  He kisses the top of her head smiling, and then turns to descend  the stairs. 

       At the bottom he turns back up to Bee and smiles that old Hot Rod smirk, "Hey Bee, look at us acting like the old 'bots now.  What would Ratchet and Ironhide say?"  
     Bee smirks back imitating Ironhide, "Well it's about frag'n time you two grew up!"  Rodimus chuckles broadly and heads back to his office.  Bee turns back to his wife, "I have to go and so do you.  Are you alright?"  
     She nods beaming, "Mmm, now that I can feel you everywhere I go.  Oh yeah, I'll be just fine."  She sends to him a wave of utter contentment and a risque thought.   
     He chuckles, but then she feels him throw up a block, "You are bad.  Very bad.  Now go focus."  He takes her hand down the last couple stairs and with a last kiss, they go two different directions.

 _There are duties still to be dealt with_ , he reminds her.  Electronics in the shuttle bay call for Sari.  Whereas another scout team is sending back information Rodimus, Magnus and Bee need to go over.   Therefore, it is hours later before they can meet up again.  Bee has made arrangements with Rodimus to use the observatory room.  So he sends his wife an encrypted message to meet him there after their shifts.    
  
    And when she does, she is amazed.  She had never been here before.  It is a beautiful circled room lit my moonlight from the crystal clear domed roof. Bee takes her hand and leads her to a padded mat on the floor.  "This was Alpha Trion's private room back when Optimus was Orion.  Optimus told me they used to talk up here.  Lay down and look up."  She does as he says.  "Now see that red star to the left of Precious Minor."  She nods.  Three dots left, that is Earth's sun."  
     Now he lays down beside his wife.  They have only been intimate that one night at Rock Bottom.  Now, she is his wife, there was no shame and no need to hide their amorous affections.  Here under the stars, she curls up next to him.  "Do you think they can see us now?"  
      They both know the scientific answer, but the emotional answer draws his arm tighter around her.  And he leans in to kiss her.  He smiles broadly with a wicked quirk of his brows, "I certainly hope not."    
     Sari smiles to his warming support to being so far from her home-planet and yet sweet with amorous attention. She leans in accepting his kiss.  True they have passionately made love before, but now they can have more without fear of interruption.  Rodimus has promised this room to them for the next three days, as is the old orders Optimus set up for bonding couples.  Bee and Sari have all the time they want and Bee plans to take full advantage of having Sari alone to himself.

    Sari pulls the catches loose on her uniform, exposing her true naked form underneath once again.  This time though, the room is lit more than Rock Bottom's guest room was their first night.  Bee rolls over her, guiding her hands to remove his kibble-armor as well.  He leaves her to do that task, and moves his lips to make devastating passes down her exposed throat.  One hand reaches down and slides her loose armor completely aside so his hand can touch her directly.  His other elbow drops to the carpet with his hand slipping under to head delving into her hair and tipping her head up so he can reach that most sensitive spot of her at the base of her throat with his tongue.  
       Instantly Sari goes invisible at a sound from the hallway.  Bee doesn't hear it at first, his concentration being else where.  But when he does, he starts swearing venomously under his breath, which gives Sari the giggles.  
        The door to the room opens up before either one can move, "So Daniel, this is the observatory where-- **Bumblebee**!"  Clearly Spike is shocked someone is in this room, let alone one with his armor hanging loose.  Spike has just returned from his last mission and looking for some history time with his son.  He has not been informed about the recent marriage ceremony.  
    Bee's growl is very animalistic yet soft, "Get out of here."  Spike looks at Bee's body position and becomes concerned.  Bee is in an unusual; crouch.  Both of his knees are on the ground splayed like he is straddling something.  One palm is flat on the floor holding his heaving chest elevated.  While his other elbow supports his weight and his hand is curled like it cradles something in it's palm.  Pieces of yellow, black and some orange panels are scattered about him, like shed scales.  Spike sees no one else, nor does he hear Sari's stifled giggles.  
    Spike cares for these bots like family. If any of them are sick or in danger, he will risk his own to take care of them, so Carefully asks, "Bee, are you alright?"  
     Another piece of his armor falls on the floor.  Bee closes his optics and the wave of emotion washes over his face.  Spike interprets it as agony.  But Bee's groan is something else, "Spike, get out of here." Clearly trying to keep his voice in a strangled control.  Another panel hits the ground.  Bee gasps sharply knowing what panel will come loose next due to the invisible coy hands on his body.  Her fingers are touching sensitive areas making his pulse throb hotly. "Daniel must not see me like this," he growls.  
     Spike heeds those words and swiftly turns Daniel out the door. "Bee, you don't look well.  Do you need help?" With Daniel out of sight, he turns back in time to see Bee's cod piece slides slowly off his body and to the floor exposing his hardened cord.  Bee groans loudly and whatever he is cradling, he buries his face in obviously kissing it.  Bee is ignoring Spike, or at least trying desperately.  
     Spike blinks not sure of what he is actually witnessing. Is Bee... having a fantasy moment or--"Bee?  What is going on?"  
     Ignoring Spike is not going to help so Bee swiftly lifts his head hoping he won't have to explain himself any more clearly. "Spike, I stood guard the night you and Carley conceived Daniel.  Please, leave me alone.   _NOW_!"  
       Spike reaches for his radio, "Should I call--"    
       Sari reveals herself positioned under Bee, hoping Spike will understand fully now.  One of her naked legs is curled up around Bee's hip, bringing their hips closer together.  Her hands are reaching for his antenna directing his lips to the place where the armor is parted over her chest.  Her other leg is caressing his crotch.  Bee lets off another groan of ecstasy.  
      "Dad, is Bee alright?  Maybe there is something I can do."  The kid's voice can be heard coming closer to the open door.  Any moment he will see one of his Autobot friends consummate his vows with his mate.  Spike's jaw drops and swiftly whirls around.  He manages to yank the door closed behind himself.  This time, Bee can hear Spike code in the security lock.  Not a moment too soon.  Sari's hips reach their target.  Bee obliges her with a moan of pent up desire sliding inside her.

     Neither Bee nor Sari hear Daniel's question to his father in the hall, "Dad, is Bee going to be alright?  What was going on with him?"  
     Spike still buzzing at the thought of seeing (what he considers YOUNG) Bee needy in that kind of passion and contact as much as .. well himself.  He stutters some words out, hoping they are coherent, "Ah, … Bee… ah, well… um…"  
      "Should we go back and check on him?"  Daniel sounds worried.  The Cybertronian words cry out from the observatory in passionate tones.  
     Spike ushers Daniel down the hall at a faster pace.  "Bee is in good hands.  He will be just fine.  He just needs some time… alone.

     Daniel looks up to his father, unconvinced and if anything, confused by his father's befuzzled expression.  Spike still has the shocked revelation over his face when they run into Carley at the staircase.  Spike whispers in her ear what he observed.  Carley laughs heartily.  Spike looks hurt.  Carley on the other hand smiles, "Dear, I've known for years that Bee is no teenager.  Nor is Sari. Both of them are very much adults, and it's about time for them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Hope's story will begin in Magnitude.}
> 
> Bonus
> 
> {back story} The femmes of Rock Bottom had watched Optimus Prime's mate fall in battle protecting this base. Elita's death had been a devastating blow. It fell to Chromia to make the call. After contacting her own intended-mate to warn him of the information she would have to tell their friend and leader. Optimus had taken the information silently. But the extra firm stiffness to his body and clenched fists, Chromia knew Ratchet and Ironhide had a tough job ahead of them. With out even a closing the communication link, Optimus had turn his back and strode away silently. When the door before him didn't open, he fired his ion cannon at it, eliminating the door and half the surrounding wall. Everyone on both sides of the communication link shuddered while grieving Prime disappeared through the smoldering hole.
> 
> Only six months later Moonracer had to make another horrible call Optimus. Now it was Optimus' turn to support Ironhide when Rock Bottom was hurting again with Commander Chromia MIA. Word came back to them later, that Ironhide had to be sedated. He had gone on a Visco binge and nearly destroyed the Earth base. Ironhide's team had just left Chromia's base in pursuit of the enemy, zipping through the space bridge. It was years before they were able to rescue Chromia from Shockwave's clutches. Chromia was never the same. It was a couple months before they let her contact Ironhide. Both of them were grieving worse than before. Within the year, Chromia told Prime she was coming to Ocean City and if he tried to reassign her, she would disobey orders. She choose her mate over her duty. Prime knew he would lose the fight to keep those two separated any longer. The femmes felt abandoned, yet understood.
> 
> Moonracer and Powerglide were no fools. Neither were Inferno and Firestar. They held onto each moment as long as possible. They had hoped to close this base and reunite everyone. But the femmes had made this base too successful and now it was vitally needed.
> 
> Strifer had turned into a devastating flirt after Jazz's death. None of the commanders wanted to admit Strifer's actions, but everyone knew. Optimus had warned her once. If her actions caused problems among the ranks, he would reassign her. She bitterly barked back, "Any place you send me can't be more barren and empty than my spark chamber already feels!" Optimus bit his cheek to keep from firing off a retort for speaking to rudely to him. Instead he just nodded. Instantly she felt bad about her comment to him and blushed. Both of them had loved and lost. But they each got through the grief differently. Optimus dove into his work with a vengeance. Strifer tried to find solace in any arms that would hold her.
> 
> {end back story: *}


	6. Hitting Rock Bottom

**BeeSari Chapter 3** _Duties still needs to be done, bonded or not, how to deal with being stationed apart.  But for how long will Bee let it?_

_~~~  
_ Sometime after their three day bonding sequestering,   
    Bee is coming towards the hangar with new information for the mechanic's team when he passes the chapel.  He had to stop and listen.  Casey (Sideswipe's human-turned-bot mate) is practicing a hymn.  "As for me and my house, I will serve the Lord…" she continues to sing with a human playing the piano beside her.  He leans against the door frame, _Casey and Swipe are so lucky,_ he ponders, not realizing he was _*sending*_.

 _*Tell me, Love*,_ Sari responds.  
    _*They are so strong while apart and an incredible team together.  How do they do it?*_ _  
*Ask her*,_ Bee smiles feeling Sari encourage him.  Sari has her femme teammates, but knows Bee could use someone to talk to. He doesn't want to interrupt Casey's praises to her God,  so he just stands and listens. 

     He has no idea how long he has there, when he feels a hand on his shoulder.  Looking up, it is Rodimus Prime.  Oh no, not that look on Prime's face again.  Rodimus looks awful, he is going to have to break news to someone that will be crushing.  It couldn't be himself, he just linked with Sari.  Bee turns back to the chapel.    
    Casey.    
    Bee put his own hand over Rod's.  Rod knows first hand how much this news is going to hurt Casey, but he still has to do it.  Bee looked back up to Rod asking silently if he wants help breaking the news.  Rod shakes his head lightly, takes a deep breath and walks in.  Bee stays by the door as sentry to keep this moment private.  
    *I have to go.  Pray for Casey and Swipe*, he sends before saying his own prayers to Primus.  
    Casey hears the footsteps and turns.  She knows that look from Rodimus.  She holds her hands out to grasp his to support him more than he supports her, "Give me the facts, Rodimus."  She is a well seasoned and train soldier, after everything she has gone through, just becomes so much stronger with each mission.  
     "Their shuttle crashed in a fireball on Logan Three.  Emergency Response found two corpses.  I don't have anything else yet."  
    "Rodimus, it's okay."  She tries to smile but her guts are nervous as well.  "How long before we know more?"  
     He shakes his head, "Casey, the 'Cons hold Logan Three right now.  They shot the shuttle down.  I, just... don't know."  Casey steps forward and hugs him.  He encloses the embrace leaning into the support she is giving him,  "How can you be sure he's okay, Casey?"  
    "Because he's blocking me out of our bond link.  He's pushing me back as I try to reach. There is still a wall, so there is someone on the other side of it. If it was silent, or I was pushing against a misty cloud, I know he would be gone."    
     She sighs heavily.  Although normally she would kneel to pray, she knows sweet Rodimus needs the support about his missing soldiers as much as she needs the support about her missing mate. "Oh please Dear God, protect Sides and Sunny.  Please, give them peace.  Relax them both and let them know they aren't alone."    
     Rod mumbles a couple of his own prayers to Primus.  Casey then steps back and can see Rod isn't well, it's been so long since they have had word on Rodimus' mate.  "Hey, Rod, can you feel Rosa?"  His breath shudders at her question.  "Rod, what is it?"  
     He takes in a sharp breath trying not to let his pain show, just giving the facts. "We don't have that kind of bond." But a tear breaks loose and his swipes it away quickly,  "We tried, but we don't have telepathy or empathy like standard Cybertronian sparkbonds do.  We have never been able to feel each other."  
     She strokes his cheek in sorrow, "Oh Rod, I had no idea."  
     He shivers again trying to shake off his pain and back into his professional ire.  "I know.  No one did.  We tried at least three times, but I guess part of her humanity doesn't let us bond that way." He gives her a weak smile, for he is glad for them, but sorry for what he doesn't have. "You and Sideswipe are lucky."  
      Guilt sears her for a moment. She was human too, and so why is it that SHE has a spark-link, but Rosa wasn't able to with her mate. Fate just wasn't fair.  For of anything, a Prime with the Matrix SHOULD have been granted that! She has to find something encouraging though. Casey taps Rodimus' chest, "Maybe it's for the best?  Maybe God had a reason."  
    Unfortunately, that was the wrong thing to say.  
   Angry Rod thrusts away from her which sets Bee on alert.  Rod grows, "How could her God or Primus be so cruel to deny us this rite?!  Damn-it she deserved it!  I could have supported, encouraged or even found her by now!"  He looks to the cross on the wall and bellows, "WHY ARE YOU SO CRUEL!!!!!"  
     No one moves.  They all know he is hurting.  Rosa Pax-Rod has been missing for months now. Captured by the Decepticons just days after she and Rodimus tried to conceive.  Rod drops his gaze to the floor, seething and trying to calm his hurt.    
     Bee can do nothing but watch another Prime grieve. This Prime is very different than Optimus, that is for sure.

      Bee had seen Optimus when word came of Elita and their unborn sparkling's death.  He had also been there when Poco had left him walking away with their unborn son.  Bee had been there when Rosa had stolen the ship Optimus and he were supposed to leave on to establish the second space bridge.  He had watched Optimus grieve over the loss of his daughter, his son and two mates.  It crushed Bee' spark to once again be watching their leader in spark-wrenching pain over a mate.  Not just a mate, but a denied bond and loss of hope.  And Bee can do nothing but watch.

    "Rosa knows the weight of Prime.  She knows you carry the weight and hope for all.   She told me once she was glad you can't feel her.  She didn't want you to feel her stub her toe or break a fingernail."  Rodimus lifts his head at the jist of a joke.  Casey waggles a finger at him, "And you know what?  You are damned lucky you 'bots never experience PMS.  Even Swipe is lucky I don't experience that anymore."  She points a finger to the male piano player, "But maybe it would do you some good if you could."  
     The piano player leans in flashing his wedding ring, "No picnic on this side either."  Casey chuckles.  Then he get serious, "The worst _is_ being on this side as I watch her writhe in pain risking her life bearing our child and I can do nothing to take the burden of pain away.  I wish I could."  Then he looks up to Rodimus.  "And I wish I could take yours as well.  And all the spouses of my MIA comrades."  
     Bee comes forward and puts a hand on Rodimus and Casey, "Me too."  
     Rod leans his forehelm to touch Casey's, "You know, we really are lucky.  At least we found mates."  
     She presses back clamping a hand over Bee's, "Yeah, we really are."  
    Rod smiles, "I'm sorry I yelled at your God, Casey."  
    Casey smirks, "Isn't the first time He's heard it, probably won't be the last time either.  He may hear from me if Swipe comes back cold and grey."  She takes a sigh.

   The piano player recites Rosa's favorite verse from Psalms, " _He who dwells in the most secret place of the Most High shall abide under the shadow of the Almighty.  I will say of the Lord,  "He is my refuge and my fortress, My God in Him I will trust."_

    Rod closes his eyes in a soft reverent prayer, "Protect them, Primus."

~~~

    A few days later, Bee is in the communication's center when he hears, "Well good morning Iacon!!  It's the Sides and Sunny team back from the dead requesting clearance."  
     Bee smiles broadly, but still has to follow protocol, "Authorization code please."  
    Sides answers in strangled tone, "Bee?  Tell Casey to warm up the fudge!  I'm gonna paint her (muffled) and then lick--"  
    "Not on an open line you, horny 'Bot!!"  Sunny cuts him off then tries again, "Slagging combat inhibitors!  123FUDGE, will that work?"   
   Bee chuckles at Sides screwing up the code, "Authorized.  Bay 2."  
   Sunny sighs, "THANK you.  If Casey doesn't already know, could you tell her."  
    Rodimus touches the com, "Will do.  Welcome home, Sunstreaker."  Rod then turns to Bee, "Do you want to tell her?"  
    Bee smiles, "No, you told her the bad news, you go tell her the good news."   
    Rodimus smiles and touches the com with a most serious ordering tone, "Casey Hangar 2, STAT."  Bee just shakes his head at the ruse Prime just sent Casey on.

~~~

     That night Bee heads back to his small Iacon quarters.  He passed Springer razing Arcee and her returning coy remarks.   _They were meant to be, just admit it to yourself, Arcee,_ he silently chides her _._ Inside the rec-room he sees Peridot colored Skeeter trying to cheat at cards with patched up Sunny.  But he's a better cheater.  Once again Bee shakes his head and continues down the hall to his quarters, just in time to see Casey and her son Manta holding tightly to Side's hands lead him into their family quarters.

      A few more hall turns and Bee finds himself in the scout/recon section of the base.  Maybe they were lower ranking, but no less valuable.  No matter what anyone else says, neither Prime Bee has served under let him forget how valuable the scouts are.  To this, he is grateful.    
    And there it is, #17 painted in yellow with black stripes.  Casey had gotten bored one day and painted everyone's door numbers in their armor color.  But now, there is a new symbol under his.  Bee can't help but smile.  One is an orange and yellow circle of hearts while the other looks like a band of sparkling blue diamonds. They are artfully interlocked. Bee codes in the lock to his door and enters.  
     Nothing has changed inside since before they took their vows.  Sari and he haven't spent any time together in here.  After their two and a half days in Alpha Trion's library, a call came.  Most apologetically, Prime had to call Bee on a mission.  Sari answered the comm instead of Bee, he was too busy cursing.  But with Sari's blessing, Bee returned to duty.  By the time he got back, she had to return to her own duties.

    Bee flops down on his single width berth and sighs.   _Can you hear me?_ He pleads to her,  but all he gets back is her block.  She must be working.  The Drillers are hatching at this time of year which always makes it harder on Rock Bottom's duties.  
     Instead, Bee rolls to his side and looks at the photo pasted to the alcove wall.  He touches it tenderly and smiles.

 _{flashback}  Within a couple weeks of their vows, Bee is going nuts.  He gets clearance from Ultra Magnus to check on Hope.  If he had asked to see his wife, he's afraid Prime would have to say no.  But to check up on Magnus' daughter, instant yes!_  
    _Bee knew Firestar would be manning the scanners and pinged her of his incoming arrival.  It was the mech's way of sneaking in to surprise their femmes.  She let him through the exterior door, and then he com'd her.  "Where is Sari?"_  
    "Sleeping.  Come on in."  Firestar loved surprising her friends with their most precious cargo: a mate. She opened the inner blast doors.  
     Bee stepped into the main room and began removing some of his heavy armor.  She smirks.  He wasn't the first wanting to completely surprise his femme this way.  But it was a first for Bee to do it. She giggled and followed him down the hall.  At Sari's door, Firestar closed her optics as Bee handed her the last piece of his armor and entered the quarters silently.  After all, he is a stealthy scout.  
     Once the door closed on the dark quarters, Bee took a moment to let his optics adjust.  He hadn't ever been in Sari's private quarters.  She shared them with Firestar, which was just as lucky for him.  The room was lit by a couple candles, must be Firestar's work, he smirked.  The ceiling plastered with glow in the dark stars.  Firestar's area was easy to discern by all the references to Inferno.  
     But the other side of the room: there she was.  His sparkmate.  Asleep on her bunk.  Her heavy armor was piled in the corner.  She had said that her human side of her just couldn't fathom sleeping or relaxing in the heavy armor unless they were on alert.  Instead, Sari was under a fleece blanket.  Black with a yellow and orange Autobot logo embroidered, a gift from Casey upon arrival.  Bee could see Sari's left hand lay on top of a piece of paper on her pillow.  He stepped closer to look at what she kept so close to sleep with.   
     His spark stilled.  One of the same photos he has on his own wall: his Detroit Team.  He glanced at Sari, there were tear marks on her beautiful face. He turned back to the photo.  Inside their abandoned warehouse base Sari's father had this taken with a timed camera.  In the back row were Optimus, Ratchet and Prowl.  Now all dead.  Even Bee couldn't stop a tear from falling.  In the front row is Bulkhead (still on Earth pounding Cons) and Isaac (also dead, by now).  Under Sari's hand he knows is himself holding young Sari.  They were making goofy faces at the camera, much to her father's disappointment.   
     Bee looks to the sparking diamond band on her hand.  His mate.  Would Isaac have accepted Sari's choice in spouse?  Bee hoped so.  He lifts her hand carefully and lays the photo on the berth side table.  Then lifting the blanket, he slips his naked body next to his barely clad mate.  Her eyes open sleepily, "Bee?"  He nods and kisses her brow.  "Hey, why are you crying?"  
     He pulls her close and wraps his arms around her.  He has to just hold her tightly to himself right now and not let this moment go, "I love you."  
     She edges her chest against his, "Come to me."  It was her way of asking to spark bond.  His spark was burning through her clothing in a spark beat.   
{end flash back}

     She may currently block him, but he still sends the message again through their bond.  Next week will be their first anniversary.  He doesn't know how Elita and Optimus did it.  How did Ironhide and Chromia?  Ratchet and Connie?  How are Inferno and Powerglide doing it now?

 _I told you, ask them,_ she supports him _  
   I'm not them.  I just can't do this. __  
Next week Love, next week we will have a bunch of time._ more encouragement    
   He pleads _Get me through tonight first._ __  
You never failed me.  I've got your now, just hold on.  And he can feel her wrap her spark around him and cradle him to sleep. Just like their stolen night.  And so he falls asleep in their bond-link.

~~   
    The next week: Bee has his chair reclined back against the wall watching the rest of the activity in the Iacon rec-room.  A few are playing pool.  Some are playing darts.  And some are challenging others to video games.  As for him, he is nursing his highly spiked drink.  He doesn't normal drink the hard-hard stuff (Wheeljack's moonshine) but today, he needs it.  Badly.

    The noise of Sideburn, Powerglide, and Inferno coming through the door breaks his dreary disappointment.   
    "Oh you are so full of slag."  Powerglide continues the outside argument.  
    Infernos scoffs, "I can not believe you believe that junk!"  
    "It's true!"  Sideburn defends.  
    "I dare you to ask _him."_ Powerglide points to Bee.  But Sideburn flushes at the thought of asking Bee directly.  
    Inferno is shocked to see Bee too.  "Hey _,_ what are you doing here?  I thought you were supposed to be on Earth for personal leave."  
   Bee lifts the drink with his left hand, "Change of plans.  On call."  
   Sideburn narrows his gaze and points to the drink, "With that?"  Bee narrows his gaze to Sideburn silently calling him 'stupid.'  
    Powerglide smacks Sideburn, "Not him, stupid!  Sari.  Moonracer got called away.  With Strifer recovering it leaves them short handed.  So Sari and Bee have to postpone their vacation.  Geeze, Bee I'm so sorry.  I know--"  
     Lifting his right hand to silence him, Bee downs the rest of the drink.  "Buy me another one and we'll call it even."  
      Powerglide sees the half empty bottle on the table and narrows his gaze at Bee's buzzed optics, "Bee, you aren't planning to drink this whole bottle alone, are you?"  
      Bee picks it up and hugs it to him.  Then he looks up at his concerned friends and Sideburn's very worried one.  After all they had gone through with Strifer's drinking, maybe he better rethink his plan.  "Was."  sigh, "But get some more glasses and I'll share."

   Inferno gets the glasses, Powerglide brings the extra chairs over, and Sideburn takes the bottle from Bee.  "You okay?"  
    Bee snorts a laugh and then rubs his forehelm.  Inferno returns and takes a seat.  Sideburn pours, giving Bee the least.  Powerglide smirks to Sideburn, "So you gonna ask him?"  
    Sideburn snorts back, "Do I _look_ stupid?"  
    "Yes!" half the room answers.  Sideburn flips them all off.   
    "Ask me what?"  Bee lays his head back optics closed half way curious, but really just wanting Sari beside him at this moment.  Everyone is silent.  Finally Bee figures something must be pretty serious and brings his head slowly back up, only to look at Sideburn with one open optic.  Sideburn turns away.  
     Inferno slaps Sideburn, "See!  Told ya!  Pure slag."  
    Bee snigger snorts, "You know that's a contradiction, right?"  
    "Yeah so is half the scrap Sideburn tells us.  So back to my question, how are you?" Powerglide pushes.  
     Bee shakes a finger, "No, I've got the question for you two."  He waves at Powerglide and Inferno.  "You were dating the femmes when Elita was in charge?"  They both nod.  "How the Pit do you do it?  For how many years have you been stationed here and them there?"  
     Powerglide sadly states, "I told Moonracer I can't bond with her.  She agreed."  
     Inferno gasps, "Are you serious?"  Powerglide swigs his drink and pours another full glass.  "But all those noises…"  
     Powerglide narrows his gaze, "I never said we didn't interface.  Duh."  
     Bee taps his chest, "I barely kept myself from bonding with Sari after only night.  How do you keep…?"  
     Powerglide pulls apart his armor and then parts the underarmor.  Everyone at the table gasps.  Only Sideburn speaks, "Is that a spark guard?"  Powerglide nods putting himself back together.  "I only heard rumors about those.  I hear it's painful."  
      Powerglide downs the glass, slams it to the table and then thrusts a finger at the wall, "Tell that to him!!"  They all turn to see a picture of Optimus standing beside Elita.  Only to the trained eye do you see Optimus' finger tips on her hip where the rest of his hand is out of view on the small of her back.  Everyone knows, this was taken just before Rock Bottom was launched, and the mates were separated by duty to the shield and cause.  Then Powerglide thrusts another finger to another picture, "And tell him!"  Jetfire and Raven.  "Or them!"  Skyfire and Onyx.  Powerglide raises to point to another picture, but Bee puts his hand on the pointing one and lowers it.  Powerglide snorts back a sob and takes another drink.  
     Inferno puts one arm around Powerglide's shoulder, but faces Bee, "And that's exactly why I chose to bond.  I couldn't stand the silence anymore.  I had to hear her every night whether in pain or fear. I have to have her within my spark.  My spark was dying without her."   
     Bee nods.  Sideburn looks around the room at all the photos of their comrades.  Some dead, some alive.  Some half alive.  Some  captured. Powerglide, now a bit more buzzed, changes the subject. "So Sideburn, listener of rumors, do ask him.  I dare you.  I double'dogdecon dare you."  
    Bee smirks enjoying the change of topic, "Woo, double dogdecon.  Now I've got to hear this!"  
    Sideburn shakes his head softly, "No you don't."  
   "Coward!" Comes from Powerglide.  
   Sideburn slaps his hand on the table.  "Fine!"  He takes a deep breath and fires off quickly,  "Do you remember eons ago, a rumor about a female EMC fighter pilot, Red Star?  Rumor has it that she turned Starscream into a human with a stolen golden orb experiment of Ratchet's and had his baby."

   Bee chokes on his drink laughing.  Inferno nudges, "Keep going.  You're just getting warmed up."  
   Sideburn takes a deep sigh and continues, "You escorted her to the shuttle withStarscream's mini-con Swindle beside you the night Starscream died."  
   Bee waves his hand, "I vaguely remember some feisty red head that I escorted from Prime to be removed from the base, yeah.  Alexis something."  
    "Yeah well… rumor has it you knew her grandmother.  Harley Pax-Ton."

    Bee freezes.  Powerglide, now really loose, starts laughing hysterically.  "Sideburn you forgot the best part!  So in other words, Bumblebee, the rumor is that you escorted your own granddaughter off the ship baring Starscream's sparkling!"  Powerglide starts roaring with laughter. "Starscream and Bee related?  Haha haha!"  Inferno giggles just as hard.  Bee turns to frightened Sideburn.  
      With one swift punch, Bee knocks Sideburn to the floor, "You repeat that rumor again, and I'll have you stationed on Pluto!  Alone!  Forever!"  
     Then he leans over Inferno and Powerglide, "I'll rip your spark guard off with my own hands and weld it onto his chest."  He snatches the bottle and stomps out of the silent room.  
      He doesn't make it far down the hall before he is stopping and grasping the wall for security.  "Oh Primus, please don't say it's true.  This is wrong in so many ways."    
  
       But that night, once he makes it back to his quarters, he goes through it all again more slowly in his head.  It would make sense.  After what Optimus had said about Starscream's strange behavior.  And why of all bots, did Optimus have him escort that… that pilot… his granddaughter.  Optimus knew!    
     By morning Bee is so out of sorts. 

    More than that, he will not lose any more time with Sari.  Bonded or not, he needs more.  He deserves and damned well better get it!  This Prime promised he would not separated a bot from their mate.  Optimus was wrong to do so.  And this Prime knows it too! So Bee will demand the transfer.

     Nervously Bee makes a few arrangements.  He had a few things set in order before he makes his request, and then, Bee is going to Rodimus Prime.   
     He clears his throat, and com's him.  "Rod, I need to talk to you privately.  Got a moment?"  
     Rodimus sounds a little distracted, "Yeah, sure Bee.  How about 13:00?"  
    "I'll be there."  Bee answers.    
  
    When the appointed time arrives, Bee is back to his formal character.  "Sir, while I was at the underground base on my last run, I noticed something they need."    
   Rodimus has already gotten the report from Moonracer about Strifer and Side Burn's increasing relationship.  He just hopes Bee isn't baring more bad news.  He has also heard about the swift punch Bee had given Sideburn to stop an ugly rumor.  
     Rodimus has also wondered why Bee asked to privately meet in the Supreme Commander Personal Quarters with such a serious tone.  Like himself, putting on the Mantel of Prime, Bee seems so much more mature after taking his mated-vows.   Leaning an arm to his desk, Prime rubs the stemmed rose-band engraved on his own hand while watching Bee rub his own band of orange and yellow interlinked engraved hearts.  
    Rodimus softly encourages him, "What is it they need, Bumblebee?"  
    "Powerglide, Inferno, and Sideburn."  
    Rodimus raises his eyebrows and smiles at the slyness of the statement, "Is that all?"  
   "I ask that I lead them."  Bee is full of confidence and leadership material with his reply. 

      Rodimus leans his chin into his hand stroking his temple, pondering the request.  Springer has already violently threatened Prime when he tried to reassign Arcee to that base.  Rodimus can't turn a blind eye to the aching relationships in his ranks.  He does NOT have to lead like Optimus and he has never understood why Optimus left the femmes so secluded.  Even separating himself from Elita (with devastating results).  Rod rubs his chest where the Matrix resides.  He can swear he can feel Optimus' regrets burning for that decision.

      Bee tries to silently sigh, but Prime still hears it.  Raising a brow to his long time friend, he has to smile.  Yes, Bee and Hot Rod had been good friends cocky and reckless together, Rod just barely older than Bee.  But they have been brave and true to the cause as well.  Often Optimus Prime had praised their courage while they were in the med bay being welded back together.  But here Rod is now spark-bound mate and a Prime to boot.  And here before him is his buddy also spark-bound and the leadership roles he has taken on since Optimus passed. It has surprised even the greatest skeptics (Ultra Magnus and Kup) to Bee and Rod's maturity.  
     With a flick of his wrist Prime answers, "Take them and go."  
     Bee jumps up (nearly the old Bee), "When can we leave?"  
     "How soon can you be ready?"  Rod grins  
     "Less than thirty minutes." Bee states proudly.  
    Rodimus' optics are wide with surprise, Bee knew he wouldn't refuse the request.  "Really?"  
    Bee's answer shocks Rod.  "Everything we need is already there." Bee had never been more serious.  
    Rodimus stands up and pats his shoulder understanding he means the mates. "Maybe so, but take some more energy supplies and another med kit with you."  
   Bee smiles at the joke.  "Yes Sir.  And Rodimus… thank you."  
    Bee turns towards the door, but Prime gives him one last warning, "In your haste, do not forget to watch your six's and do not head direct.  I do not want to get word back that that base has been compromised due to an emotional high."  
    Bee nods to his level headed commander's warning, "I will lead the team carefully."   
    Rodimus smiles, "Should we give Moonracer a heads up for new personal?"  
    Bee shakes his head in amusement, "Just that a regular a supply transport is on it's way." Leaving the rest of the reassignment to be a welcome gift to the couples.  
     Rodimus points a finger at him with a wink, "Just what the Prime ordered, Commander."  Bee blushes at the advancement in rank.  They both agreed they want the femmes keeping their defense up as well.  "No need letting them get distracted either."

~~   
    It takes Bee firing off a couple rounds at Powerglide's tail to keep him in line.  If they headed in a straight line, the 'Cons can follow them and know where the underground base currently is.  It takes agonizing hours to find the base.  The femmes have moved it again,  but finally Bee has Sideburn knocking at their front door.  Strifer answers the door with a swish of her hips and a welcoming smile.    
     Sideburn is more than pleased with the lavender hot 'Bot before him, "Well that's some welcoming committee you have, Commander Moonracer."  
     Strifer actually blushes at his compliment.  He has forgotten the others still behind him.  But Moonracer smiles broadly at the sight of Powerglide.  Inferno right on his tail brings a squeal of delight from Firestar.  Sari looks sullen, until Bee secures the door and turns around.  Then the mechs line up beside Bee and salute Moonracer.  
     "Reporting for reassignment duty, Commander Moonracer," they all answer.  
      Moonracer is completely confused.  She turns to Bee, "Bumblebee, I thought this was a standard supply run?"  
    Poweglide drops his arm and steps directly in front of Moonracer.  Hopefully, she looks up to him, "Prime said we were to supply you with what you needed most of all."  
     "What's that?" Moonracer whispers chin wavering. There is a look in his optics that she has never seen before.           
    He leans over and huskily answers, "My spark."  He clutches her to his chest and she buries her face against his neck.  She can't fight her overload of emotions.  The tears silently flow. He's going to make the bond he has fought for too long.  
     Seeing how their leader is otherwise occupied, Firestar narrows her gaze at Bee, "Don't be cruel, Bee.  What did Prime really say?"  Bee pulls a chip from his gauntlet.  She takes it to Teletran III and plugs it in.  Rodimus' face comes up.  
     Smiling the recording tells them all the welcomed news. "Commander Moonracer, it has come to my attention that your base has been lacking a necessity.  Under my command, I am rectifying that.  Commander Bumblebee, Inferno, Sideburn and Powerglide are under your command now.  If you don't want them, you can send them back."   
    Powerglide cuddles her close, he seductively whispers into her ear, "Do you want me to leave?"  
     Rodimus' message continues with a cheeky smirk. "You may have to double up on your bunking arrangements."  He chuckles.  But then his face instantly drops to a serious command mode, "Commander, I better not see a drop in your base's performance.  Otherwise, I will have to make personal reassignments, again."  He pauses for a moment and then finishes, "Moonracer, I know it's added responsibility, but I also sent Bee as your second.  Between you two, I know you can make it work.  I expect to hear from you in a couple days.  Prime, out."  
  
     Inferno and Firestar take the first night watch.  And they do keep watch while getting updated on Iacon Command from Bee, with Sari at his side.  Thank goodness the 'Cons take the night off as well.  The couples spend the night getting reacquainted.  The next morning, Bee and Moonracer meet and make the duty assignments. Including modification of quarters.


	7. Blossom and Dauber

**Prime Blood: BeeSari 4** _Bee and Sari, along with the other couples make their new life at Rock Bottom.  And then the unexpected._  
(Revised Sept 2016)  


~~   
      Within a few months of Bee's making Sari's quarters his home, they find their routine.  Most nights are spent in each other's arms.  The inside of the base has not seen so much peace and happiness in years.  The team works well together.  The couples support and encourage each other.  Both emotionally and as battle partners.  Hope has become like a little sister to them all.  Sari is no longer the littlest who needs training and guardianship.  She is now a full blown warrior.  Bee is so proud of her.  Side by side it is a rush to take down a foe together.  With few words they move together like one warrior.

     At night, their bodies move in harmony to another tune.  Sometimes they feel like it will take a welding torch to separate them.  But Moonracer has made it clear, any couple who doesn't show up to their posts on time, will find themselves bunking with Hope as her chaperone.  Hope giggles at the thought of being the babysitter for randy couples

     Outside the base, the 'Cons never felt more nervous.  The Rock Bottom crew has them wary and on the run.  The extra cunningness and skill the mechs have brought combined with the femmes' skill and knowledge of the terrain is a powerful foe to the Decepticons stationed on Cybertron.  Pretty soon, Rodimus is having to make new teams to hold the territory the Autobots are taking back from the 'Cons. 

     Rodimus Prime finds himself chuckling.  And then finds himself praising Primus when Rosa Pax-Rod is returned to Iacon and his arms.  Shortly there after the Autobots rejoiced and then grieved.  Fire Lilly is born to the Prime couple, but her mother passes away.  There is a mystery as to where Fire Lock has been birth, but there was no doubt by his coloring and personality:  he is Rodimus Prime's son.  The two Prime offspring often go to Rock Bottom to seek advice.

      As Fire Lock matures, he is a more than frequent visitor spending a lot of time with maturing Hope.  Bee can't help but smile, but also protect them both from the wrath of over protective Ultra Magnus.  Bee certainly does not want to be on the receiving end of that hammer if anything, ah _unexpected_ , happens to the General's daughter.  He also can not bear the thought of crushing young love though either. Bee and Sari are very careful chaperoning the young couple.

    Later it isn't Hope with the _unexpected_ news _._  

~~~   
      One morning, Bee has to be at his post early covering for Powerglide while he flies cover for the routine supply transport.  Sari rolls over at the call of the wake up alarm.  Her head is killing her.  And her stomach feels like she has eaten bad sushi again.  Some how she's got to get moving though.  She gets her morning nourishment, but finds it rebelling against her within a few minutes.  Carefully she makes it to her post barely on time.

    The next morning, Bee headed to make a command report to Iacon, before his regular duties.  Once again, Sari finds herself alone in berth and fighting to get moving.  This time she decides to skip a meal and see if it helps.  It doesn't.  Striker, coming off her shift, notices Sari looks bad.  Sari shrugs it off as a normal human flu-like illness, nothing to be concerned about.  But something in the back of her mind, had her thinking.    
    That night, she is already asleep before Bee finishes besting Powerglide in a Battle Bot game.  But she does feel him crawl into their bunk and curl himself around her back.  She reached for his arm and holds it tight against her chest.  Sighing heavily, it feels so good to be in his arms.  She counts her blessings as she falls asleep.

    This morning is their rotated day off.  As Bee nudges her, he can see she is still exhausted.  "Do you want to go out today?"  
    She mumbles, "Five more minutes, Dad?" she asks deliriously.  
    Bee just chuckles knowing how much she misses her father.  Instead, he kisses her forehead and leaves their quarters letting her catch up on extra sleep she clearly needs.  Sari slept until the early afternoon.  When she finally emerges, she looks better, but groggy.  She curls up with him on the couch to watch the game.  Bee looks down at her concerned.  But she smiles up at him encouragingly and reassuringly.

 

       For the next few days, Bee takes his shift and Moonracer's while she and Powerglide reported to Iacon for a command meeting.  Sari sees him rarely and does her best to keep her morning uneasiness from him.  No need to worry him…yet. By now, she figures out she has the answer to her problem.  But just can not fathom _how._ It just _shouldn't be possible._

     Coming back to their quarters after her shift, he is the one sound asleep this time.  After pulling double duty, she isn't surprised.  Stroking his sleeping brow, she remembers what he told her about his son and his grief to not being there for Harley or Beau.  She looks down at her sparkled left hand resting on their possibility of a family of their own.  Bee had pulled one of his tiny Autobot shields off and slipped it onto her band the night her Rock Bottom quarters became theirs.  She hadn't had her own Autobot shield, he noticed, so he gave her his.     
     And now this.  He has given her so much! Her chest sighs unevenly at what she can give him this time.

    
     The next night when they are finally back to their routine, Sari knows it is time to tell him.    
     When Bee returns from his patrol, she looks worried.  He has not seen her worried since his reassignment to the base.  He kneels before her, "Sari, what is it?"  
      She squeezes his hands, "We better find Firestar.  Please come with me."  
      He squeezes her hands back, "Of course."  Holding her hand, they go to Firestar and Inferno's quarters.      
  
      The first task the team had accomplished after the mechs arrival, was to remodel the crew quarters.  Two doors down, they knock on the door belonging to the Rescue Couple.  Inferno answers laughing.  Apparently, Firestar and he were in the mist of an intense computer game.  Firestar was winning.  But with the serious look on Sari's face, Inferno stops laughing, "Hey there, you two.  What's up?"  
     Sari tries to smile, but her grip on Bee's hand is crushing, "Firestar, could you meet me in the infirmary?"  
     Firestar stands up quickly, "Of course."  Inferno asks with a glance to Bee if he should come.  Bee shakes his head, no.  
     Inferno takes the hint, "I'll keep the controller warm for you, Firestar."  
     She shakes a finger at him, "You stay away from my team.  Come on, Sari."  Firestar leads the way. 

     Once inside, Bee secures the door.  Firestar turns to Sari, "So what's up?"  
     Sari's voice is shaky, "Recently I'm always so tired.  I feel queasy in the morning, but it goes away after a couple hours.  And I've got these cravings.  From my human side."  
      Bee cocks a curious head at Sari.  He can tell from Sari's expression, she already thinks she knows the answer.  Firestar is very confused, "I've never heard of any symptoms like that before."  
     Sari looks directly at Bee, "I have."  She reaches for his hand.  He gives it to her.  She keeps her eyes locked on his while she places his hand on her toned belly.  "I just need you to confirm my suspicions."  But neither Bee or Sari move to let Firestar do her job.  Bee seems frozen by what Sari telling her.  He swallows slowly and hard staring at their hands and possibility.  
      His voice finally cracks, "Do not tease me, Sari.  I will never forgive you if you are making fun of me this way."  
      "I would never ever tease you about such a thing," she tells him seriously.  And then her chin waivers, "Bumble Bee, I'm so scared."  
      This time he steps closer and cups her face and leans down to place his forehead against hers, "I'm right here.  I won't leave you."  
     "I want to give this to you," she whispers.  
     "Us, my love… for both of us."  he whispers back and kisses her ever so sweetly.  
     Firestar can see it's something very serious, but still she is confused, "Bee, Sari, what is going on?"  
    Bee pulls back and smiles,  "Life." Then he turns to Firestar, "Could you scan Sari and see if there is a second life sign within her."  He steps back so Firestar can do her job.  
      Firestar gets her equipment together, "Are we searching for a parasite?"  
     Bee chuckles, "No."  Then he strokes Sari's face, "Our offspring."  
     Firestar drops her device and looks at them both, "You are kidding, right?"  They both shake their heads.  Firestar can see they are quite serious.  Quickly she gets her equipment.  Bee steps back again so his readings won't mess up the machine.  Firestar takes the test three times.  Then she turns the monitor to Bee and Sari.  They can see two little blue glowing readings from Sari's belly.  
     Firestar looks back to them, "How? Did you use Well Water?"  
     Bee grips Sari's hand, "No, just a pure miracle."  
     Sari grips his hand with both of hers, "It must be my human side and the residual from you."  
     Bee gasps, "But that was such a long time ago."  
    Sari smiles, "Maybe I reactivated it within you."  He nods.  She looks up at him, "Bee, I think a miracle has given you a second chance."  Instead of saying anything, he buries his face into the top of her head.  She can feel his tears and his chest quiver trying to controlling a silent sob.   
     Firestar can see they need time alone, but she still needs more information, "What now?  We have to tell someone.  Moonracer and Prime should know."  Neither Bee or Sari move.  Firestar tells them again, "I won't say anything yet, but we need to come to an agreement.  And… and… I've never seen this before, well not like this!  Why do I have the feeling you have, Bee?"  Still he doesn't answer.  "I'll give you five minutes and then I'll be back.  I want answers."  Firestar leaves.  
     Sari asks, "Bee, what are you thinking?"  
     "I wish Ratchet, Ironhide and Optimus were here," he smirks.  
     "What would they say?"  She smiles at him talking about his lost but beloved friends.  
      "Ratchet would yell at me.  Ironhide would pretend he doesn't know what is going on.  Optimus would laugh at me and then give me advice." Bee wipes his tears away smiling back.  
     Sari smiles with her own tears, "Ratchet and Optimus would be so happy for us."  Her voice cracks, "Ann…annd Prowl."  That one she can't hold back.  Bee clutches her tightly.  "And your Dad."  
     Sari buries her face in his neck while he brings his hand to stroke her belly, "Names.  We'll have to think of names."  She nods.  Then he chuckles, "And we won't be able to keep this a secret."  
     She brings his attention to her eyes, "I don't want to."  
     "The 'Cons," he warns.  
     She leans in closer, "Frag the 'Cons.  They're running with their tail pipes between their stabilizers.  They come near our children, they'll find their tail pipe separated from their frames."  Bee chuckles.  
     "So, how many children do you think we can have?"  He teases her.  
     She tips her head leadingly, "Let's find out."  
    He kisses her in a way that lets her know he is more than willing to test that theory.  He carries her to the door and with his elbow, he releases the door.  Firestar is right outside and gapes at the passion written on their faces.  
     Firestar finally pipes up, "Bee, Sari, where are you going?"  
    Bee hits the button for their quarters with his elbow again, "Aiming for triplets."  With that, he takes his mate inside and seals the door.  
       
     Inferno exits his quarters and comes to Firestar's side, "What was that all about?"  
     Firestar slips her arms around her own mate, "They are so lucky."  
     Inferno looks down at his mate and smiles, "No, I'm lucky to have you."  
     Firestar looks up to him tenderly and whispers, "They have conceived."  
    Seductively Inferno slides his body against hers, "I'll have to talk to Bee."  He kisses away Firestar's concerns, "I want to succeed again, too."  
    Firestar slips her arms around his neck, "Let's go practice."  He lifts Firestar into his arms.

~~~   
    A few weeks later, Bee takes Sari's duty assignments.  Moonracer doesn't question it the first time.  But when he does both of their duty assignments the second time, she has to ask.  "Bee, what is going on with Sari?"  
     Bee smiles, "She isn't feeling well."  Before Moonracer can ask more, the base is rocked by subterranean blasts.  Bee hits the battle station klaxon.  Everyone comes charging out.  Sari, not looking well, slides into her post.  Bee looks concerned but she just nods to him, she can do this.  
   The team does their best at trying to hold off the enemy.  Then Moonracer orders, "Sari, I need you to fly recon."  
   "NO!"  Both Bee and Firestar bark at the same time.  
    Moonracer narrows her gaze directly at Bee, "I am lead commander here."  
    Bee points to Powerglide, "Please, take it."  Powerglide doesn't argue, but takes off.  
   Moonracer is going to flare her anger at Bee when Firestar calls the next incoming barrage.  The team does their job and relays the information back to Iacon.  Powerglide comes back wounded but still alive.  The bunker dives and hides.

     While the base is being secured by Strifer and Sideburn, Moonracer goes to Powerglide helping him get repaired.  Moonracer is furious at Bee and Firestar.  "Explain what happened today!"  
    Sari turns to Moonracer.  Bee shakes his head to Sari.  She ignores him, "Bee, we can't hide this, it's already interfering with our duties."  
    Moonracer looks closer at Sari.  She looks heavier.  Her belly isn't so flat and lithe anymore.  She is beginning to look like one of the bulkier units.  Sari strokes her rounding belly, "I am pregnant, Commander."  
     Moonracer laughs, "Yeah right!"  But no one else is laughing.  No one else argues.  No one else says anything.  Firestar steps forward to finish with Powerglide.  Moonracer looks between Bee and Sari.  She can see just by the looks on their faces, it is true.  
     "How?  When?"  Moonracer is stammering.  
      Hope comes forward and looks up to Bee, " I'll have friends like me?"  
     Bee smiles at Hope, "Yes, my dear."

     Moonracer sinks down to the chair. It's been so long since anyone has knowingly bore sparklings. Yeah Inferno and Firestar had a son a long time ago when Perceptor and his mate did, but that was because of the Well Water. And sure there is Manta (Sideswipe and Casey's son), and then Rodimus' two, and even Hope.  Each one of their parents was a human due to the Cortez virus Ratchet found and experimented on.  
     But Bee is a pure Cybertronian (as far as she knows) and Sari a techno-organic, not at all the same thing as the Virus.  
    She does not like being kept in the dark.  Secrets destroy command and trust within the ranks. THis needs to be sorted out now!    
    "Who else  knows?"  
     Sari looks around the room at everyone on the base, "Just us.  I would prefer it to stay that way until the arrival.  I don't want Prime ordering me back.  I, I can't bare to be separated from Bumble Bee.  Please, Commander."  Sari  comes directly in front of Moonracer, "I didn't try to deceive you.  We just hadn't come to terms with it ourselves yet."

      Moonracer looks at her belly.  Her look alone asks.  Sari nods.  Moonracer puts her hand on Sari's slightly rounding belly.  She can feel the warmth.  Then she looks up to Bee.  Bee steps forward putting his hands on Sari's shoulders, "Now you can see why we didn't want her leaving the safety of the base."  
     Moonracer sighs, "A little one."  She turns to Hope, "Children.  We will finally have what the humans have.  Families."  She cups Sari's face, "Finally something worth fighting for."  They all nod.  Bee lays a hand on Hope's shoulder.  She smiles up at him knowing this is what her father is fighting for back at Iacon.  Bee holds her close too

~~

  Months go by:  Another battle siege of pest control is over.  But Sari doesn't get up from her place at helm controls.  She's afraid to move.  With Strifer and Moonracer cheering, Inferno is at the communications station sending word back to Magnus about clean up, still Sari doesn't move.   
    A few minutes later, Bee and Powerglide come inside the base.  Bee's cannons are still steaming and one of his antenna is now a sparking stub.  He's got quite a few battle scars this time round, but his biggest problem is trying to get the dirt out of his collar. "Slagging Driller!"  
     Powerglide finds Moonracer while brushing the dirt off his wings, "That was awesome!  Did you see that?!"  
     Moonracer has to smack him, "I thought we had gotten rid of all the Drillers in this area,  but apparently a few still exists.  Yeah, I felt that one as it lifted the whole base out of the ground."  
      Firestar scolds the boys, "Hey! We just vacuumed!  Keep the dirt to the blast room."  
     While they are talking, Bee notices, Sari hasn't come to greet him and isn't talking.  It takes him three tries to retract his cannon, but once he finally does, he kneels before Sari.  She seems to be keeping her eyes locked onto the monitor, but her palms keep stroking her belly.  Bee takes her chin in his fingers and turns her head.  "Sari?"  
     She swallows hard, "I… I need to go to Iacon, but we can't leave.  The battle isn't over.  Look."  
     She points to the screen.  The Driller worm isn't dead, just wounded and angry.  It twitches as it tries to repair it's self.  But now it has encased it's self in a shield the Autobots know they can't penetrate.    
    Then Bee feels something wet against his wrist in her lap.  He looks down.  The whole front of her distended cloth uniform armor is wet.  Now he is very concerned, but trying not to freak out, "Sari, are you wounded?"  
    She turns back to her husband and shakes her head.  Terror washes over her face.  "I think it's time.  I… I… I don't know what to do, Bee.  Will this be like humans and lots of screaming pain…?"  Her chin waivers and the tears slide down her face.  
        He cups her face and strokes her tenderly, "I won't leave you.  I'll be right by your side the whole time."  She looks back to the screen.  He smiles at her concern about the worm.  "Leave it to me.  Don't move and don't say anything."  He turns around, "Moonracer, Powerglide, it's not over yet.  Come look at this.  And where is Hope?"\  
     Hope poke her head out from under the communications panel with tools.  Bee smiles, "Perfect.  I need a secured channel to Prime."  
     Hope jumps up, "One secured channel to Iacon's war room, coming up," and starts to duck back under.  
      Bee puts a hand on her arm and makes her face him directly.  He pulls a chip from behind his ear and hands it to her.  "No, this is what I want.  I need a direct link from Rodimus to our med-bay.  Secured.  Only he and the med bay.  Got it?"   
      Hope looks up at her silent friend Sari and Commander Bee.  Hope gets it, "Yes sir."  
     Moonracer shoots a curious glare at Bee as he gently scoops Sari up into his arms.  Sari loops an arm around his neck and the other lays on his chest.  She lays her head against his smoldering shoulder and closes her eyes.  Moonracer now looks concerned.  Bee gives the orders, "I'll be in the med-bay if you need me on a private conference call.  I suggest the rest of you get a hold of Red Alert and Magnus to come up with a way to kill that thing before it has a chance to repair itself."  With that he turns away but then quickly calls back, "Hope, I'll need you, once the line is secured."  
     The young adult beams, "Yes, sir."  She's proud that she is wanted and Bee has put such confidence in her abilities.  
     
      Within a few minutes, Bee has Sari settled in the med-bay with the wet uniform removed and a new drape leaving only the belly exposed.  The belly looks smooth but severely extended.  There is nothing left for Bee to do but hold her hand and kiss her forehead.   
      Hope comes into the room and locks the door.  She goes over to the monitor and turns it on.  "Sirs, the connection is secured now."  Bee looks up to the monitor.  
     Rodimus' face comes up not happy, "Hope, this better be good."  
    Bee pipes up trying to sound confident, but the informal name says even more. "Rod."  That instantly changes the orange 'Bot's expression from Rodimus Prime to Friend Rod.  Bee continues, "I didn't know who else to call.  I know you have personally experienced this.  Sari could really use you and…  I'm scared out of my wits."  
      Rod smiles, "Oh Bumble Bee, this is nothing.  Wait until your younglings start challenging your authority, then we will talk."  
      Bee growls, "Rod you aren't helping."  
      Rod can see Sari's face cringe in pain and Bee nearly jumps at the tightness of her grip.  Rod frowns.  Quickly he touches his com, "Jolt, find Carley Whitwickey.  Send her to my quarters.  Yes it's an emergency."  Rod turns back to Sari, "Look, I didn't feel like that.  I think what we are dealing with is clearly a hybrid reaction.  Can you get here?"  
     Bee sakes his head, "We haven't killed that Driller after all.  It's recouping."  
     Rod nods, "I agree, not the time to be moving."  
    Sari smiles up at Bee, "Besides, I can't handle your driving when you panic."  
     "Hey!"  Bee retorts knowing that her teasing is to lessen the worry of them both.  Rod laughs.  
    Sari smiles up at Rod, "Yeah well, I've heard stories about you as well, Hot Rod."  Rod just shakes a finger at her in warning of chastising her Prime, but all that is short lived when Sari starts crushing Bee's hand again.  Bee yelps.  
     On the monitor, Rod turns around and Bee can see him talking to someone.  Rod takes a wire and hooks it from his communications output to a pad.  Instantly Carley comes up on the split screen with Rod.  
      Carley can now see Sari in pain and Bee joining her pain with a crushed hand.  Carley giggles, "Oh Bee, lesson 101 in childbirth, never hold the mother's hand.  She'll break it.  Ask Spike."  The boys all look at Carley surprised.  Spike is a strong man to let a little reporter like Carley break his hand.  She smirks up at them, "Adrenalin is amazing."  But the next wave that comes over Sari is a new pain.  This time it causes her to curl to her side and grab Bee's chest armor.  
      Rod turns to Carley, "Carley, I didn't experience pain like that."    
  
      So every one knows what he means, Rod explains how he had been in is own quarters after a long planning session with the humans.  He thought nothing of the discomfort in his belly considering the meeting had his tanks churning as well.  Well then he blamed it on bad brownies, he had over indulged himself in for consolation.  But within an hour he felt like his belly was splitting.  He looked down, and that's exactly what happened.  There was his belly with a huge slit and a little hand emerged.  He put his own finger out and the tiny hand wrapped around it.  He was able to reach in and scoop his hand under the body and lift it out.  And there Firelock was, laying in the palm of his hand.  (He does not go into how Rosa's dying action had been to shove Firelock into his sire's body to continue the incubation process.  That's a revelation for another day.)   
  
      Everyone is silent seeing the tears welling up in Rod's optics. Then he swallows hard, "Just like when Fire Lilly was born to Rosa."  Everyone sighs heavily knowing that Lilly's mother died not long after her birth.  But to everyone's shock Hope pipes up.  
    "My father said my birth was like that, Sirs."  Hope smiles broadly, "He said he was more scared than his first battle and more excited than coming home to Iacon."  She sniffs back.  Then she can see everyone asking the ultimate question.  So she answers it, "Ultra Magnus and Leah Fairborne are my parents."

   Carley smiles broadly, "Good for Magnus letting love into his spark!"  Hope laughs knowing what she means.  But the problem of Sari continues.  She curls against Bee tighter, and he tries to soothe her.  
    Carley turns concerned to the techno-organic.  "Sari, have you talked to Wroughtiron about this?"  She nods. "And?"  
    Bee answers, "He said our guess is as good as his. He said that Ratchet's medical journals on obstetrics are only a guideline these days. Between the Cortez Virus and the use of stored Water from the Well of All Sparks -that has since been lost to us- everything is being rewritten. Somethings are the same, but he and Ratchet were learning with each new birth."  
     Carley groans, "Frag."  They all turn to her in surprise.  Carley retorts, "Let me look at your medical file.  Sari, I know you were a child when you got here, but you know human physiology?"  Sari nods.  "Do you know what I'm thinking?"  
     Sari gasps as another shot of pain surges through her body, "Coming out the same way it went in."  
    Carley nods.  "And if that doesn't work, Bee and Hope will have to do a c-section like Rod and Maguns experienced.  I don't know how the pod capsule will be expelled.  Let me go over your file.  I'll be back."  
     Bee strokes her brow, "What about the pain?  Anything we can give her?"  
     Sari shakes her head, "No, I will stay awake for this.  And Bee, it will be alright."  
    Bee looks up to Rod, "I hope so."  Both Bee and Rod are concerned about her health.  Rosie's death after child birth had been a horrible shock to all.

     After a few minutes, Carley comes back, "Sari, it looks like the pods have a thin membrane around them.  That should make it easy to be expelled.  But we need to see if your hips will expand to allow for a birth canal."  Sari nods.  Bee waves his hands away, he can't look.  Carley laughs at him and turns to Rod, "Typical husband."  Bee and Rod frown.    
    Hope comes to Sari's aid and gives the information back to Carley.  Then with a few more scans, they determine that the first sparkling is in position.  Now, they just have to wait.  
     Bee frowns, "How long?"  
    Carley shakes her head, "Until the child is ready, Bee.  Daniel was a good fifteen hours for us."   
   Bee's shoulders sag.  Sari groans, "Oh well, that's not gonna happen."  She taps her belly, "Look it little ones, I'm in charge here and you are coming out soon.  Your father and I have been waiting too long for you.  Now come on."     
     Sari's threat must have worked, because within two minutes she feels a new sensation.  She nudges Bee, "Go, it's coming!"  He shakes his head.  Instead he follows Carley's orders and helps Sari upright and into a crunch position.  They both see the first child emerge into Hope's hands.  Hope just stares in shock.  She has a brand new life in her hands!  
     The base rocks.  Hope curls herself over the baby and clutches it to her chest as she falls and balls herself against the floor.  Bee holds onto Sari.  Firestar calls into the room through the base-com, "Hang on.  The driller is back."  Now Bee is torn as to where to go.  Firestar calls back, "Bee, stay with Sari.  We've got this under control.  We are moving faster than it is.  We will come back on another day to beat it up. Out."

     The base settles into moving.  Hope starts to bring the baby to it's parents.  Sari cringes again and cries out, "Hurry!"  This time Sari grabs her knees and Bee just barely makes it in time to catch the second child.  The base is rocketed again.  This time harder.  Bee is knocked to the floor on his back clutching the second child against his chest.  The gurney tips and Sari hits the floor beside him.   
     Sari pushes herself against the wall, "I'm alright."  Hope and Bee come to her side.  The babies are crying and reaching for her. Sari looks up to Carley on the fritzing monitor. "Now what?"  
    Carley actually flushes as she looks to Rod because this she knows it not something a typical mech understands about human females.  She clears her throat, "Sari, they need nourishment."   
    Bee pipes up, "I'll get the Energon stores."  
    Carley shakes her head, "Not this time, Bee.  Sari, look at yourself, you know what to do."  As the children are placed in her arms, she can see her unarmored breasts leaking liquefied 'milk' based Energon.  The children are reaching with their mouths open wide and crying out.  Sari brings them closer.  Carley smiles, "Sari, remember you are part human."   The children latch onto her breasts and nurse.  Bee is in awe of nature and life.    
    Rod quickly disconnects himself, to look away.  This part of his soldier is reserved for her husband and family that he should not see.  Carley smiles, "I'll come see you as soon as I can."  
     Hope looks up, "Could you bring my father?  I really miss him," she gives a sniff. "Maybe just a tad bit more than ever now?"  
    Carley smiles. "Yes, I can see to that."  
    Rod still blind to the scene asks carefully, "What are their names?"  
    Bee smiles down stroking one.  The more she nurses the clearer it is to him that this one is a daughter.  Her markings begin to show with every draw of nourishment.  It is clear that over time the armor will grow and they will become stronger and larger.  But they will mature faster than their human cousins.  This little one is yellow with black smatterings.  It almost looks like a sunflower type pattern, "Blossom.  Sun Blossom."  
   Sari smiles stroking their sleeping son, "Dauber"  Bee looks at her curiously.  This child is bolder black with a few yellow swirls.  They almost have an iridescent sheen to them.  So Sari explains, "A Mud Dauber wasp is a home builder."  Bee grimaces when she says Wasp.  Sari feels bad about that pain in his past to a freind he once had named Wasp.  She pats Bee's hand, "A home builder, that's what I am thinking. You and I have a home and a family now."      
    Bee can settle for that.  So he makes it official, "Prime, sir, could you add to the records that today, Sari and I have added Sun Blossom and Dauber to the Autobot linage. Born on Cybertron, they are Cybertronians."  
    With that, Rodimus turns back to the family and faces them directly, "Bumble Bee and Sari, it is my honor and privilege to add your children to the Autobot and Cybertron historical records.  Bee, you are relieved of command for maternity reasons for the next week.  That is an order."  
     Bee feels the base rocketed again and smiles up at Prime, "Ah sir, I may have to belay that order.  My home is currently being blown out of the ground.  I think I should man the weapons console."  
     Rodimus laughs, "Hope, if he steps foot out those blast doors, blow his foot off.  Ground him."    
    Hope laughs giving her Prime a smart salute, "Yes sir!"  Bee scowls at both of them.   
    Sari grabs Bee's chin, "Would you obey that order for me?"  She turns on her dreamiest eyes.  Bee melts and just nods.  
     Prime chuckles, "Prime out."

~~  
    A few days later, Carley shows up at Rock Bottom with Ultra Magnus.  Hope doesn't care who knows, she leaps into his arms and hugs him tightly.  He hugs her right back afraid to ever let go.  Carley finds Sari reclined on the couch against Bee.  Both of them are sound asleep.  So are the children in their arms.   
     Firestar motions the others to the med bay, the only other large room in the place, "We couldn't get them to move. They have been trying to stay on emergency duty if we need it."  
    Ultra Magnus smiles, "Well, now that I'm here, I could help you with that."  They all smile up at his big arms.  They will take him up on that.  
  
     Ever so reverently, Carley holds a box in her hands.  Strifer narrows her gaze, "What is that?"  
     They can see the gold marking of Prime.  But the box looks rather old.  Magnus knows that not all of it is in Rodimus' writing.  It's Rosie and Optimus'.  "A gift for Bee from Rodimus."  
    With Hope's help, Ultra Magnus lifts Bee and then Sari, taking them back to their quarters.  Hope carefully lays the children in the bassinet Carley brought.  Carley sets the black box beside their bunk.

 

     It's hours, almost a full day, before Bee awakens.  First thing he notices is that he is in his quarters.  He then notices his arms are empty.  Scared he shoots up, but instantly sighs with relief when he sees the children in the little bed at his side.  The children are cooing and playing with each other.  Happy and content.  Then Bee smells it.  He turns his head.  His heart sags.  He knows this box.  It was the one Rosie had left the night she escaped.  Optimus saved the box even after the team had consumed the fudge.  The center mark is Rosie's mark of love for her father.  Then around the edge is Optimus' with notes for Ironhide and then Prowl.  Now a new writing.  Rodimus' blessing for Bee's family.  Ever so carefully he lifts the lid.  The freshest fudge.  Carley must have raced it over.

     Sari's arm slips around his waist, "Do I smell fudge?"  Bee doesn't answer.  Instead he slips the first bite into her mouth.  "Mm, that is good."  Then Bee holds up the lid.  Sari sits all the way up and takes it.  She can see the history written all over the lid.  It is a history of love for the core commanders' families.  She slips her arm back around his waist.  He kisses the top of her head.  Sari knows about, Rosie, Wroughtiron, Orion and Jazzol, Starlex, Koshi, now Hope, Fire Lilly… and now she and Bee join this list of love and sparklings.    
    Their children begin to pull themselves up using the crib rails to assist.  They reach for their parents.  The parents oblige.  
    "I guess the guests have arrived."  Bee smiles feeding Dauber a piece of fudge.  Sari shakes her head at her husband's action.  Sari brushes her hair, and gets herself presentable to see Commander Magnus and Carley.

       The family walks into the main room.  Blossom and Dauber hang onto a parent's finger but totter into the room.  Carley is shocked.  "Sari, it's only been a few weeks!"  
    Sari smiles, "Yeah, I know.  You should see what my quarters look like.  I may have to build a jungle gym in there for them."  
    Bee walks up to Ultra Magnus sitting beside his daughter.  Magnus stands up.  Bee smirks, "So, keeping your own secrets, I hear?"  
    Magnus strokes Hope's face, "Well worth it."  
     Bee smirks wider, "What I wouldn't give to be in the room when Prime laid into you."  
    Magnus narrows his gaze, "Careful, mech, I'm still your commander."  
   Bee smiles, "I haven't been cleared for duty yet," sticking his tongue out childishly.   
   Magnus smacks him gently on the back of the head, "Well now you have."  Magnus smiles.  Bee just shakes his head laughing.

    Blossom reaches up to Bee, "Daddy?"  
    Bee pulls his daughter into his arms and kisses her fore head, "Yes, worth the secret."  He reaches over to Hope, "I couldn't have done it without you."  
   Hope nods her head, "The blessing was all mine."  She reaches a hand out and touches Blossom's nose, "I hope someday to be just as blessed."

    Bee and Magnus look at Hope in a new light.  She is part human, due to her mother.  There is always a chance she could revert to human form fully.  This generation could have a chance.  Magnus pulls her into his arms, "Yeah, but some 'Bot has to get through me first."  
    Hope turns to Bee and smirks, "Maybe one already has."  
    Bee just chuckles knowing she has had her eye on Prime's son Firelock.  Magnus yanks back horrified, "Who?"  
    Hope smiles back at the tactical commander, "Some secrets are safer unrevealed."  
    Magnus turns to Bee, "You know about this?"  
    Bee looks down at Blossom, "Whew!  You stink.  Lets get you changed."  
   Magnus growls, "Bumble Bee!"  Hope smirks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I add Dauber and Sun Blossom's stories here or make their stories individual postings.
> 
> Dauber falls for Jolt's Daughter Electra  
> Sun Blossom for Sideswipe's son Manta  
> Hope is absolutely in love with Rodimus' son Fire Lock. (what a kettle of fish that is!)


End file.
